Homecoming Drag Queen
by LookslikeI'vefoundWally
Summary: Iruka never really had a life plan. From attending a mediocre school, to teaching at one. But there's a new guy in town. A new guy that keeps Iruka up all night... but maybe not for the all right reasons ... Kakairu yaoi with drama, lemons and plot!
1. Dolphin

**A/N - I would like to start off by welcoming you to my new yaoi fan fiction! Woo for... Yaoi haha. This is my first Kakashi Iruka (or the other way round) fan fiction, but considering I j'adore the pairing, looks like your stuck with this! Although there is only one chapter at the moment, I promise to upload as many as I can every day! (however, you'll have to excuse my absences). Well, enjoy my pretty's!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own any form of Naruto or the pairing Kakashi x Iruka (however, the person who **_**did **_**invent it is a bloody genius!)**

**This is A/N**

_This is rather exaggerated words and dreams/thoughts etc_

This is normal story.

Be warned, I'm English, we like to swear and drink tea (there will be a lot of references to coffee in this fan fiction) -_-

...

Dolphin -

Geography. Who wants to learn it, who wants to teach it. Me, obviously. Maybe it's because my mediocre behaviour when I was at school brought me here. To teach a mediocre subject at a mediocre school with mediocre teachers I _will not _call my friends. Who wants to call a perverted old man, a feisty male p.e teacher in a stupidly bright jumpsuit, a rather gormless looking care taker and all the rest of them their friends? Me. Because at least they would be _somebody._

...

I stood in front of the 15 (including absences) strong class. Each looked at me, shocked, as though they expected more then copying out of a textbook and answering questions. I shrugged, telling them again to 'get a move on'. I, Iruka Umino, with my long brown hair tied into a shaggy ponytail and my unusual scar and my olive brown skin and my hazel brown eyes had _not _woken in a very good mood.

The hangover had been caused by excessive alcohol last night and lack of painkillers this morning. The stomach ache caused by dodgy party food that other drunks had cooked, and the creased shirt, trousers and tie were down to my pure laziness. I noted each imperfection on my fingers, realising I'd have to start counting my toes soon as well. Dammit. There was no way. _No way _I was going to be able to impress Anko today. It was true that there was no _actual _chemistry there, Anko was just somebody I liked to impress because she was the only decent looking woman in this building. Well, apart from Kurenai, our rather sensual chemistry teacher. Unfortunately, she was taken, and a lot older. Other than her, the only other good looking people who made the effort when they walked into school were the students. And, well, no argument, _that _was paedophilia.

"Sensei, aren't-"

I sent a glare that would have shot daggers (if that had been humanly possible) at Hinata, cutting her sentence off.

The girl shrunk in her seat, more scared then embarrassed.

"This is all we're doing for the next 45 minutes. That's right, your teacher woke up late, didn't shower, drank too much last night and now has a hangover. Get over it. This is life people, it doesn't always go to plan".

Most of the girls in the class turned their nose up at the fact I hadn't showered. And what? I bet _they _didn't shower every bloody day without fail, so why should I?

"Stop being so grouchy-"

"-Shut the hell up!" It wasn't like me to be savage, or impatient with the drop out's of any class I taught. But today, Naruto Uzumaki and his bright blonde hair were just hurting my eyes and making my migraine worse. So he could shut up and close that blind right next to him. Stupid, stupid-

"That's enough sir".

I stood to slouchy attention as Tsunade, our drunken, gambling deputy head strolled on past. She was the one person I could solely blame for my drinking last night. Not once had I seen the bottom of my glass empty. Stupid woman.

"-Don't curse me in your mind either".

She seemed right as rain, and as sharp as ever, so I just turned to the whiteboard and drew a curl on my 'M'. "Goodbye miss", I dismissed.

...

Lunchtime meetings were held every Monday without fail, and if you didn't attend, there would be punishment. _Nobody _wanted that extra marking.

I listened, drowsy, as Jiraiya - our head teacher - spoke on and on about the state of the playground. So there were crisp packets flying all over the place. Who cared? It killed off a few of the gulls anyway.

"Ahh". The man stopped, setting down his coffee and turning to the door. "Welcome".

The other man's steel grey eyes rested on me and the dustbin bag I wore which supposedly resembled the school's dress-code.

I just bit my tongue and pulled a sour face, picking up my coffee and taking a sip, realising that I should have put milk and sugar in before testing it for sweetness. Instead of waking myself up with bitter shit, I set the coffee down and dug around in my bag for a chocolate bar. Have a break - have a Kit Kat. Just what I needed. Preferably a holiday.

"You do realise your meant to call in ill if your hung over".

I glared upwards from my sugary goodness, about to tell the masked man to 'eff off' before I rested my eyes on his quirked eyebrow and squinting eyes. That man was _mocking _me. That deserved a _punch_, not friggin' verbal abuse!

Noticing my tension, Anko grabbed my arm. "Your not hung over, are you Dolphin!" She patronised in a voice suitable for a five year old.

I shrugged her off, ignoring the reference to my name. Dolphin, pfft. I felt like more of a shark today.

"I'll be calling my rounds". With that, the man with extraordinarily beautiful hair left.

"_That, _was our new chemistry teacher", Jiraiya scolded. "Not the best first impression, eh Iruka?"

Once again, ignoring the man, I shot up in my seat. "Where's Kurenai going?" It had only just come to my attention that there was no short pencil skirt in sight.

"Maternity leave". Asuma lifted a single finger to plead guilty for his crime. Sleazy bastard, why did he have too-

"-Mr. Hatake will be visiting the geography department this afternoon".

Since when did _geography _tie into _science_... I groaned in my head, throwing the remainder of my Kit Kat into the bin.

**A/N - Well, hope you enjoyed! Although there's not much going on in this chapter apart from Iruka's very girlish moaning habits -_- Reviews are greatly appreciated and spur me on towards writing new chapters! Thanking you! Chao for now! =) **


	2. Raindrops on the Window Pane

**A/N - So I'm sat here, writing this fan fiction and realising that, actually, Starburst aren't tasting as great as they used too. For those who don't know, Starburst are your average fruity chewy sweet/candy which I used to adore as a kid. But now I'm older, I've grown more accustomed to the taste of old style sweets such as bon bons and hum bugs and-**

**Ahem! Enough rambling, it appears there is a chapter to publish! So! Welcome to chapter 2 my dearests!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own any form of Naruto or the pairing Kakashi x Iruka (however, the person who **_**did **_**invent it is a bloody genius!)**

**This is A/N**

_This is rather exaggerated words and dreams/thoughts etc_

This is normal story.

Be warned, I'm English, we like to swear and drink tea (there will be a lot of references to coffee in this fan fiction) -_-

...

Raindrops on the window pane -

Have you ever walked into your own classroom, a room you know so well, and felt nervous? Well, if you aren't a teacher or a student with a permanent room, then you wouldn't. But I suppose it was just like your first day at school. Except you knew everyone, and everyone knew you. Okay, it was _nothing _like your first day! I was just... Nervous, ok?

...

He sat with a folder in his lap and a pen poised in his hand, ready to assess my entrance. But as I walked in and dotted a learning objective onto the board, he wrote nothing. The man just watched me with keen eyes - one, I had suddenly noticed, was red. Did he have some kind of disease?

"Hey kids", I chirped nervously, clapping my hands together, silently warning them that if they made me look bad, I could lose my job.

Unfortunately, that seemed to be on some of the kids agenda. "Going to beat us with that cane today sir?"

"What cane, Kiba?" I asked politely, looking innocently about the room.

"The one in the back cupboard where you keep all your other bondage equipment!"

The class erupted into laughter as my face steamed red.

"I-I don't know what your on about Kiba".

Kiba didn't answer, having done his job. Instead, he sat back in his chair and smirked directly at me, dog-like eyes piercing through my weak skin.

"I'd just like to point out that I'm not here to inspect Mr. Umino's teaching ability".

As he spoke, the girls fell quiet, cupping their hands to their faces and swooning at the sound of his voice.

"I'm here to see what the kids are like..." He paused for dramatic effect. "Let's see... My first impression of this school... _Your a bunch of idiots_".

It not only struck the children, but me as well. _Idiots? _We were a bunch of _idiots? _

"I'd like to see you say that to the deputy head's face". I crossed my arms, pleased.

"I'm going too, in fact, it's written down right here". He motioned for my to come and look at his paper.

Wandering over, as cautiously as I could with my arms still crossed, I bent down, catching a glimpse of pale skin beneath shirt. It took me a second to realise that I was meant to be looking at his paper.

And there it was, in black ink. _A bunch of idiots._

I scowled, crossing my arms more tightly across my chest.

As he rose, I realised Mr. Hatake was wearing a... Mask across the bottom half of his face. Was that really necessary? Were people _allowed _to look like suicide bombers now?

Kakashi quirked his almost white eyebrow.

Suspicions aroused in my head. Just who was he? And what the hell was he doing in this school?

"That's all I needed to know..." The man side stepped past me, folder under arm, smiling at the class. "See you around". he waved half heartedly at them, but nobody waved back.

...

"_Why _are you complaining to _me?" _Tsunade wavered in her seat. That empty bottle of vodka had most probably been lunch.

"Because he doesn't seem right".

"_Nobody _seems right to you, Iruka sensei". She burped, waving the smell away from her face. "Good one lady", she told herself, eyes threatening to close.

I backed away, in case she was sick over my shirt. Today's shirt was clean, crisp white and ironed. Yellow would not mingle too nicely.

"Is there nothing you can do?"

"Not until he does something... Wrong". She slammed down her glass. "Go see Jiraiya about it..."

I sighed. "Useless".

The drunken woman behind her desk said nothing, focusing far too hard on a fingertip.

"Ahh, sensei".

I walked right into his deodorant stained clothes. Inhaling deeply, I realised that Mr. Hatake smelt _nice. _

"Complaining about me again?"

I looked to the floor instantly. "...No".

"Are you trying to get me fired before I'm even hired?"

"No".

"I think you are". There was a tease in his tone.

"I'm _not_".

"Good". The man leant close, heat warm in my ear. "Because it's not going to work".

Mr. Hatake was either the biggest tease in the world, or a dick. I chose the latter.

...

Rain fell heavily in the afternoon. I sat inside, not daring to brave the cold. It seems many of my students had formed an alliance against the weather too, as half of them sat in odd seats scattered around the classroom.

"So, you know that new guy?"

"Which new guy?"

I heard two of the girls start.

"The teacher".

"Mr. Hatake?"

"Yeah".

"Oh, he's soooooo cute!"

I sighed angrily at their fan girl-isms and set back to marking the essay I wasn't really concentrating on.

"How does he get his hair like that?"

Urm, hairspray? Gel? Any form of sticky product that goes in your hair?

"I don't know, but the colour! It looks so natural! Do you think he'll dye my hair?"

I sighed again, louder this time, hoping the two blondes would get the hint and shut up.

"_I _think he's gay you know".

The second girl spluttered her drink over my freshly cleaned desks. Wonderful. Thanks for that.

"He can't be! He's got a ring!"

"How do you know his wife's not a guy?"

I snapped the lead of my pencil, calling upon my teacher rights. "Girls".

They looked over at me, annoyed at the warning. "Sorry sir", they chorused, rolling their eyes at each other.

The rest of the conversation was hushed whispers behind covered mouths. I kind of regretted warning them, rumours about the new teachers were always interesting-

"-Iruka sensei!"

My head shot up in surprise, like a rabbit that has just realised it's been noticed by a fox. "Guy?"

"Where's Kakashi?"

Who the hell was-

"-Mr. Hatake!"

The girls sniggered, having learnt a vital bit of information for their further research on 'the new guy'.

"No, why?"

"He stole my clothes!"

I stared at Guy, up and then down, scanning for any nude part of his body.

"My _spare _clothes!" He corrected himself.

Who in the lord's name would want to steal _Guy's _clothes?

But! This was it! This was my proof! Kaka- Mr. Hatake was a thief! A sly, sneaky thief!

"To Tsunade!" I ordered with too much empathis.

...

"Tell me why your here _again_?" Tsunade crossed her arms, having sobered up in the space of ten minutes. Oh the wonders of old age and years of alcohol abuse...

"Kakashi stole my clothes!"

Tsunade's reaction was very similar to mine.

"My _spare _clothes!" Guy corrected once more.

Tsunade sighed and sat back in her chair. "Who in their right mind would want _your _clothes Guy?"

"Kakashi apparently", I murmured.

"Do you fancy him or something Iruka!"

The question caught me completely off guard. I stuttered, trying to hold onto my words. "I-I... Of course not!"

"Do you want to get in his pants?" The woman leaned forwards, elbow on the desk, smiling smugly behind her fingers. "Is that why you want him gone? You don't want everyone to know your gay.. Do you Iruka".

"_Your_ gay?" Guy backed away from me. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised, I mean, look at that hair-"

"-I am _not _gay!"

"Who's gay?"

Oh, for god's sake. Fuck off. No.

"Oh, Kakashi. We were just talking about you".

Oh hell no, no, no, no. Was it illegal to jump on the deputy head and strangle her? Because I was sure I could make it legal...

"-Iruka fancies you".

Oh... Fuck no.

...

**A/N - As a first, I would not like you to go around swearing to your parents like Iruka seems to enjoy doing at the moment. Because swearing is bad children. Swearing is VERY bad... Ok so everyone does it. Anyway! Looks like things are already getting heated ;) Is it moving too fast? Because a similar thing to this happened to my friend and he said it was all a bit sudden xD Reviews are very much appreciated! They make me happy =3 Chapter 3 coming soon! Chao for now! =D**


	3. Tell Me More, Tell Me More

**A/N - Hmmm, it seems I'm not feeling too great =/ But I hope my writing is not affected! - Why do I always speak like Guy Sensei? It disturbs not only me, but my friends as well -_- Anyway! Here's Chapter 3. P.s. I apologise for their being no action at the moment (considering this is rated 'M') but I'm not one to allow my characters to frollock around doing dirty things! And I'm also sorry the plot hasn't quite developed yet. Patience is a virtue my friends! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own any form of Naruto or the pairing Kakashi x Iruka (however, the person who **_**did **_**invent it is a bloody genius!)**

**This is A/N**

_This is rather exaggerated words and dreams/thoughts etc_

This is normal story.

Be warned, I'm English, we like to swear and drink tea (there will be a lot of references to coffee in this fan fiction) -_-

...

Tell me more, tell me more -

Kakashi just quirked his eyebrow and, although under a sheet of fabric, I could see his lips form a smile. "Gay huh?" Were the only words that came out of his mouth.

Tsunade nodded, leaning forwards again and linking her hands into that formidable business-like pose. "Gay indeed".

"I-I'm not gay". The words were strangled, as though I was denying the truth. "I'm not gay!"

"_Sure _your not", Tsunade drawled.

I slapped my cheek and backed towards the door. I was _not _gay, no way. I liked _girls, _not _men _with beautiful hair and slender faces!

Now, if I could just get out of this room.

"Hey there, gay sensei".

I turned around to see Naruto and Kiba, hand in hand, beaming up at me. "It's alright to come out you know".

If someone said anything else about coming out, I was going to punch them, I was _seriously _going to punch them. Even if that person was-

"-You ok Iruka?"

_Bang. _

Oops...

In the background, I could hear ringing. That _had _to be Kakashi's ears. I'd knocked him to the floor. Now he was, he was going too, shit-

...

I jerked awake, brain finally transmitting that the ringing was not Kakashi's ears, but my alarm clock.

Slapping the 'snooze' button, I rolled over and stared at the ceiling. What a strange dream. As if I'd try to get Kakashi fired anyway. He was a great teacher. But there was no denying one thing in the dream was certain. Kakashi _was_ married (to a woman). The woman he was married too was indeed very pretty, with long blonde hair and feminine fingers. Her eyes were very similar to mine and her nose was small and child-like.

I remembered watching in awe as she came in to see the school one day. If I had a sex change, I'd _definitely_ want to look like her.

Throwing my steaming, clammy body into the shower, I washed quickly, realising that the 'snooze' I ordered had already been ordered twice already.

Black coffee helped wake my sinuses and pushed me out of the front door like an angry wife with five minutes to spare.

...

Winter was gradually snaking it's way through my scarf and coat by the time I walked through the school gates, face flushed red and fingers tingling. If there was one thing I could moan about in winter, it was the cold. It seemed no matter how many layers I piled up, I was always cold. But, without the cold, Christmas wouldn't be right. Could you imagine a hot winter? Opening presents by the pool? No thank you. I like my Christmas's sat by a fire with your new Christmas jumper and cocoa in hand.

"Sensei!"

"Naruto". I greeted the overly hyperactive boy with a nod. It was too early to be energetic.

"When do we have you sir?" Naruto jumped up and down on the spot. How in god's name was he wearing just a t shirt?

"Look at your timetable", I scolded silently.

"I... Don't have one". The blonde haired boy stared down at the ground, batting his shoe backwards and forwards across the floor.

"Then maybe you should take better care of it".

"Kiba stole it".

"I doubt it Naruto. Why would anyone want to steal your timetable?"

"Kiba, apparently".

I breathed a heavy sigh as de ja vu struck and took me back to my dream. _No. _It had just been a dream. A harmless, harmless dream.

"Is something wrong, sensei?" Naruto ducked to look into my eyes.

I broke the eye contact instantly.

"Have you seen Mr. Hatake?" I asked as casually as I could.

"Urm, yeah, why?" Naruto's smile grew.

"I need to talk to him".

"Talk to who?" Kakashi was standing right behind me, his breath hot on the back of my bare neck.

I cringed in pleasure before breathing deeply once more. "I need to talk to you sir".

"Right this way". He stood before me and pointed down the hallway. "I was just about to get breakfast".

...

It was not unusual to see two male teachers walking together to get breakfast from the school cafeteria, so why was everyone watching? Although I'm sure their eyes were not on me, but the man walking _next _to me... With a porn book in hand.

The mere sight of the cover made me cringe. Who read porn in front of students? They were at the most sexually active, hormonal stages of their lives, so why Make Out Paradise? A book supposedly so dirty, they couldn't even label it XXX.

"Sensei". I pushed the book away from his face.

"Mmm?" He looked up, snapping the pages shut. "Oh, sorry". Sliding the hand size book back into his pocket, he pulled out a single note of money. "It's got a good plot".

"Sure", I whispered back, overtaking the students already in the line. One of the few perks of being a teacher was that you get to skip the dinner queue.

...

By no means was the cafeteria food nice. In fact, it was bordering on poisonous.

As I took a bite from my stone cold croissant, waiting for Mr. Hatake, I pondered just what it was that I needed to talk to him about. I hadn't really had a motive when I said it to Naruto, and him just turning up behind me was a bit of a mistake. You see, when I told Naruto, I was just trying to get rid of him so I could have some piece before form time. But no, now I'd got myself into a bit of a pickle. That's where lying gets you kids. Stuck in a hole.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?" Kakashi emerged with a hot chocolate and the same stone cold croissant I had dared pay for.

"Urm", I took another bite and let the flakes fall down over my shirt. So much for good manners. "I think I'd just like to get to know you a little better, if that's alright?" Perfect. Now that sounded like my dream had been right. No. It was just friendly chit chat. I had a right to know a bit about the new teacher. Everyone else had the file to read, but I wanted to hear it from his mouth.

"Oh, right". Mr. Hatake seemed suddenly awkward. "We might want to go to my classroom then".

It was at that moment I realised the trail of girls behind us, literally nearly sniffing the man's bum. Dirty, drooling fan girls. Go away.

...

"So, what is it you want to know?" Kakashi sat behind his desk, setting down his untouched food and drink.

"Everything". I answered firmly.

"Well, I, urm". Kakashi sat back in his chair, linking his hands behind his head.

I watched his silver hair bounce. There was definitely no hairspray there.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake".

First fact.

"I went to this school when I was a kid, but graduated a lot earlier then people my age".

An over achiever, that sounded good.

"I started teaching when I was 24, and have been teaching for about..." He pondered with a finger to his chin. "... 4 years",

Which made him 28, four years older than me.

"And now I'm here".

That was it? "Surely there's more to your life then _that". _

"Oh". Kakashi sniggered. "You want to know what all the _girls _want to know. Why I read porn. What's under my mask. How I do my hair. My friend, there's videos posted all over Youtube".

I sighed angrily. "I don't want to know what all the _girls _want to know. I want to know what everyone else in this school knows".

"That's all the school know".

That couldn't be right. "They don't have your childhood background? Parents?"

"My parents are dead".

Oh shit. Oops. "I-I'm sorry..."

"That's alright", he clapped me on the shoulder. "You just learnt something that nobody else but my wife knows..."

**A/N - It seems this chapter has dragged on a little. Maybe my illness and lack of sleep thanks to late night programmes have got me into a state of bad writing! It shall not continue tomorrow though, because I'm like Naruto when it comes to healing ;) Anyways, I hope this chapter is not too terrible, but next chapter we are going to find something out about Kakashi's wife! And it's not going to be good! D= Chao for now!**


	4. Oh My God

**A/N - Wow, my fish is trying to commit suicide o.O I never want to be a fish, it looks so boring that I generally feel sorry for ever buying Tom... Anyway. Welcome to chapter 4 and I feel much better after yesterdays cold fever thing! Woo! I'm in such a good mood! And all because of Christmas! Whoever doesn't like Christmas will get a personal beating off Iruka -_- So, today I got given all my Christmas presents off friends! Little did I know I'd have a carrier bag full -_- When you don't think your that popular as well xD But yeah, my dearest friend got me this gorgeous earring! I feel like a rockstar when I wear it ;) (which will never happen btw because I have no talent with musical instruments). So thanks Rinji! =D Anywho, on with the chapter! **

**Disclaimer - I do not own any form of Naruto or the pairing Kakashi x Iruka (however, the person who **_**did **_**invent it is a bloody genius!)**

**This is A/N**

_This is rather exaggerated words and dreams/thoughts etc_

This is normal story.

Be warned, I'm English, we like to swear and drink tea (there will be a lot of references to coffee in this fan fiction) -_-

...

Oh my God...-

Knowing something that only he and his wife knew made me feel special and almost like a part of their family, or an agent receiving top secret Intel. "How did you and your wife meet?" I grasped the question from out of the blue.

Kakashi's eye widened in shock before settling again, as though the question had been unexpected. "I... Don't really like to talk about my wife".

I cocked my head to the side. What kind of proud husband didn't like to talk about his lovely, beautiful wife? Was there something wrong with her?

And then dread circulated through me in a second. What if she beat him? Or _he _beat her? It would surprise me, most definitely. From Kakashi's teaching style and manner, he seemed like quite the kind man. Not someone who got home and beat their wife till she cooked the dinner. He didn't seem to be violent at all, or aggressive for that matter.

"...She's got cancer".

...It was those three words that made me realise I was intruding into his business. That I was not the spy who was _meant _to know the Intel, but I was the one in disguise, ready to blow up the building without a second's hesitation.

"...Oh". It was hard to reply to something so deep.

But Kakashi didn't seem to mind too much. "It upsets me to remember how she was when we first met 4 years ago".

In that split second, I was taken back in time.

"I met her when I started teaching. She was one of the older students, just about to leave and graduate for university. It was your average cliché story really. We had the uphill struggle and then the happily ever after. But then the witch that was cancer kind of got in our way. I knew she had it before we were 'dating'". He exaggerated the movement with his index fingers. "I used to look through her files so I could know everything about her-"

-That was a little stalker-ish...

"But after we got married, a year ago, her cancer started getting really bad. She throws up a lot, refuses chemo and is dangerously underweight. So much so that she can barely hold her own weight. It's upsetting to come home and see her in the clothes she used to look so beautiful in, but now..."

I wanted him to stop. This was too personal. I shouldn't have asked. I didn't even know Kakashi. I-

"-I'm scared she's going to die Iruka..."

The bombshell hit me smack bang in the back of the head, sending explosions rocketing throughout my brain. I lost trail of thought and just sat there, breathing heavily. How did you answer that? Was it even a question? I didn't know how he'd react. For all I knew Kakashi could just punch me in the face... He had big enough muscles. Wow, Kakashi had _muscles..._

Ok, stop drooling over a man! For god's sake anyone would think you were gay!

"...Is there something wrong?"

I glanced up, my eyes making awkward contact. I felt uncomfortable, could smell the perspiration from under my arms - even though it was morning. "I...I-"

The bell rang, saving my terrible speech on how I was sorry.

"You'd best go". Kakashi placed a cold hand on my arm. "_Please _don't tell anyone about Faith".

I just nodded and took my hasty leave.

Holding onto information as valuable as this was hard. It's one of those feelings where you just want to tell everyone, but know you really can't.

"Sensei?"

"Yes Faith?" Oh. Shit. Faith. I checked the girl's hands. No ring. Phew. I checked her body over. She was fine. Phew.

"Is something wrong?"

It was one of those moments where I would normally snap and tell Faith to go away, mind her own business and take her paparazzi nose elsewhere. But Faith was one of those girls who you could tell about anything, and she would never utter a word.

"Nothing's wrong, Faith". I told her.

The girl didn't look convinced, but she shrugged and uttered her most famous words. "I'm here if you want to talk."

Who was supposed to be the adult here?

I let faith take her seat before scrubbing my fingers through my hair and sighing angrily. I shouldn't have even been thinking about it. People who tell other people things don't expect them to think about it. So why should I, of all people, think about someone's wife on her death bed?

I slammed my elbow on the desk and threw my head in my hands. Why did he have to tell _me? _And why didn't the school know anything about him? Why hadn't I noticed how thin his wife was? Dammit. Damn it all.

The bell rang once more, interrupting my thoughts and deterring them onto a completely different subject. My headache. For god's sake not another one...

...

"Dolphin?" Anko popped her head around the door at break.

I looked up and smiled, my mood lifted by the fact that she'd acknowledged my existence.

"I passed by earlier. You looked sad".

"I wasn't sad, I was thinking". What a lie. I was sad _about _thinking. I hated thinking. It made my brain hurt.

"Really?" She took a seat on the edge of my desk, swinging her legs. Only now did I realise that our hairstyles were veering on exact replicas. "Because I pass by every day, and you never look _this _sad".

So I look sad most of the time? Great- wait. "You pass by every day?"

"Yeah", she looked over her shoulder and smiled. "I like to see you".

She liked to see me? Whoa now, I know I liked to impress her but not to the point of-

"-I like you Iruka!". Her voice was hushed as she slammed her chin into her chest.

I know it wasn't the first thing I should probably think, but I did. Oh for god's. Sake.

I seemed to enjoy using the lord's name in vain. At the moment anyway.

"You... Like me?" I had no attraction to Anko in that way. I had no attraction to _anyone _in that way. Why did she find me attractive? I was girly and camp and maybe a little bit ga- No, not gay. _Definitely _not gay.

"I've liked you for a while now..." Anko continued, face flushing furiously. "I don't know what it is... I think it's your voice..."

My _voice? _Of all the things you could find attractive about me you fancy my _voice?_

"Well, not just your voice!" She waved her hands in front of her face, trying to deny that she'd ever said it. "I like your skin, and your face and your humour!"

Humour? I _had_ no humour...

"Look I-"

"-No! Don't say no yet! Just think about it, ok?"

I nodded, muscles still frozen like ice.

There was a knock at my door.

"Yeah?" I asked, trying to make myself look slightly presentable in case it was Jiraiya.

But it was not Jiraiya, or Tsunade, or anyone vaguely important. The person at the door was-

"Oh. My. God". Naruto giggled, watching both me and Anko with keen eyes.

Anko got off the desk, pulling her skirt down to her knees. "Thanks for the reports, sensei". She suddenly sounded all professional. Well, if that hadn't been an act, I didn't know what was.

"What is it Naruto?" I tried not to sound annoyed, although secretly - or not - I was.

"Urm, I kind of need to talk to you".

"About what?"

"Kiba, sir..."

**A/N - So you understand why the chapter is called 'oh my God' now? Aha! I'm such a good comedian, I should be in stand up! I joke, it was terrible... **

**Anyways! Ooohhhh, bit of secrecy and maybe a hinted side pairing? Ooohhhhhh... I've always liked Kiba x Naruto actually, maybe that should be my next fanfic! But for now, there's a little bit of tension going on. What's Iruka going to say to Anko? What's Naruto going to say to Iruka? What's going to happen to Kakashi? Ok, ignore the last part, nothing's going to happen to Kakashi. Chapter 5 coming soon! Chao! Xxx (oh, btw, reviews are very appreciated!)**


	5. Cleaning Out The Closet

**A/N - Woo! It's the Christmas holidays! Breaking up from school is probably the most exhilarating thing I've felt since the last holiday! Wow, my life must be really exciting... -_- Well, I have some good news and some bad news, which could go either way. The good news is that I've broken up for Christmas and can spend more time of this slowly evolving fanfic (it's going to be a long one if you hadn't guessed already!) and the bad news is that I'm starting running again (which is my obssession), so you might not get any more chapters than usual! Mwahaha.. I joke of course (not about the running), you will get more chapters, or at least ones in more detail. Well, for now, enjoy Chapter 5! P.s. If there was a song for this chapter (as you will see later) it would be Breath by Breaking Benjamin =)**

**Disclaimer - I do not own any form of Naruto or the pairing Kakashi x Iruka (however, the person who **_**did **_**invent it is a bloody genius!)**

**This is A/N**

_This is rather exaggerated words and dreams/thoughts etc_

This is normal story.

Be warned, I'm English, we like to swear and drink tea (there will be a lot of references to coffee in this fan fiction) -_-

...

Cleaning out the closet -

I listened for the next twenty minutes as Naruto came out of his closet. The boy was confused, and unsure whether what he felt was right. But he felt the butterflies and the nerves whenever Kiba was so close that their skin brushed. And his face blushed red whenever he received a compliment, which was a sure sign, at least, I thought so. But Naruto was concerned about one thing-

"Kiba definitely isn't gay sensei".

"And how do you know?"

"Just by looking at him".

Kiba looked no different to your average boy. He had short brown, slightly scruffy hair and slightly tan skin. The only thing different about Kiba was that he wore facial make up and had eyes that looked like he'd been bred with an animal. How Naruto found that attractive, I would never know.

"The way he acts. He's too boyish. He likes football and talking about girls, there's no way a boy that reads dirty magazines is gay".

Or maybe Kiba was denying himself the fact that he _was _gay.

"Why not just talk to him, Naruto". I advised. "If you touch on the subject, it might bring Kiba out of his shell".

"Do _you _think Kiba's gay sensei?"

That was a tough one. "It's not really my place to say".

"But your gay... Aren't you?"

"No". My tone was sharp. I wanted to make it obvious to at least one student that I was _not _gay.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"No, Naruto".

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes, Naruto, plenty". I hadn't. In fact, I'd only dated 4 girls in the 24 years of my life. All of which were high school romances I pursued just to be popular.

"Do you like Anko, sensei?"

"I don't know Naruto". I did know. I didn't like Anko. I didn't like anyone. Maybe I was asexual or maybe it was just because I wasn't looking. But I found _nobody _attractive right now.

"Kakashi sensei's quite cute".

I don't know about you, but as soon as I heard the name and 'cute' put together in a sentence, I froze. Cute didn't go with Kakashi. He didn't wear cat ears on a headband and he didn't wear eye shadow. Therefore, the man was not. Cute. "To you maybe".

"Yeah".

Silence blew around the room like a gust of soundless wind.

"Is that all, Naruto?"

The boy got up out of his seat, certifying that yes, he was done. "I think I'll talk to him".

I nodded. "Glad I could help".

Naruto nodded in return. "Thank you", he whispered, leaving the room in nothing short of a hurry.

...

During the bustle of home-time, I spotted Kakashi rushing to his rather sleek car. From here I could see his eyes were red and the man looked tired. Running, I shouted his name. "Hatake!"

Kakashi turned, opening his car door and checking his half covered face in the rear-view mirror.

"Are you alright?" I placed a hand on his shoulder.

Kakashi nodded. "Just tired".

"So tired that you cried?"

"It seems that way". He ducked into the driver's seat, looking up at me. "You didn't tell anyone, did you?"

"No".

He nodded. "Thank you".

The ignition of the car was loud, and I winced at the sound, as did many of the students as they envisioned - I imagined - being run down.

"Is this really your car?" I almost shouted over the noise.

"Yeah!" He called back. "It's done me well since I was 19!" Kakashi pondered for a second, looking behind him and testing the rev. "Do you want a ride?" He asked me.

Actually, yes I did want a ride, considering I didn't own a car.

I nodded and padded around to the other side, avoiding the exhaust fumes as I skipped around the back.

Kakashi had shut the driver's door, and as I shut the passenger's, I realised it was a lot quieter and warmer inside. There was a low hum of music playing on his radio, the display stating it was a CD on Track 09.

"Breaking Benjamin", Kakashi answered, noticing my eyes flick back to him. "My wife's favourite band".

I nodded and clipped in my seatbelt, bracing my arms for boy racer style driving.

But instead, Kakashi reversed gently, being careful not to hit any students. A couple came close to his boot, but quickly retreated when they realised just how near we were.

"Actually Iruka, there's someone I want you to meet".

...

The drive was longer then I expected, and as we sat in silence, Kakashi tapping his fingers to the rhythm of the music, I started conversation.

"Do you remember what it was like to fall in love".

Kakashi scoffed, eyes still on the road, as though he was remembering. "Like it was yesterday".

"I see". I looked down at my hands and turned them over in my lap awkwardly. "I got asked a strange question today".

"By who?" Kakashi's single visible eye flicked to look at me.

"Naruto Uzumaki".

"The hyperactive kid?"

I nodded, hoping his eye was still on me. Apparently it was, because he nodded in return and crawled forwards in the queue. "What did he ask you?"

"What it was like to fall in love".

"Oh?" This time Kakashi turned in his seat to look at me. "You don't know?"

"No".

"You've never had a girlfriend?"

"Well, yeah, I have... I just never loved any of them".

Kakashi sighed and drove forwards another inch. "I used to have a lot of one night stands, you know. And then Faith kind of stopped it".

"You wouldn't be a very good husband if you were still having flings", I chuckled.

"That's not what I meant. Part of falling in love is never wanting to let someone out of your sights, but they make you feel nervously sick when your with them. It's confusing, and hard to explain". We overtook a car, growing to a steady speed. "I got asked a weird question today too".

"Who by?" I asked, shifting uncomfortably, suddenly realising that I had no clue where Kakashi was taking me. Somehow, I trusted the man, even though I still had hardly any idea who he was.

"Kiba Inuzuka, the joker from my class... And yours from what I heard that time". At the memory, Kakashi's eye crinkled shut, something I figured must have been a smile. "He asked me exactly the same question, only he wanted me to tell him whether I thought he was gay".

Shock ran through me like a surge of electricity. I was suddenly excited. Kiba _was _gay! That meant he and Naruto could-

"-He told me he was in love with a boy named Sasuke".

Oh. My Goodness. Sasuke? Of all the people - including Naruto - Kiba had chosen the most antisocial boy in school?

"I have to admit, there's something about him that's mysterious". Kakashi turned another bend. "I'm not surprised the boy finds him attractive".

Kakashi didn't seem fazed at all by the fact that his student was gay. In fact, he was taking it in his stride.

"I want to try and see whether Sasuke's gay, so I can help the guy out".

And now he was trying to hook the boy up... Wonderful.

"I'm pretty sure that's against the rules". I tried to deter him from any thoughts of trying to get Kiba and Sasuke together. They wouldn't match. They were too different.

"If there's one thing you should know about me Iruka, it's that I don't play by the rules".

Wonderful. Now I had a rebel teacher on my hands. I hated to think just what his classroom looked like, chemical stains and all.

"By the way, who does Naruto like?" Kakashi asked, turning yet another bend into what looked like a driveway.

I turned away from him to marvel at the naked cherry blossoms and the willow tree surrounding a pond.

"Kiba", I whispered.

"Ooohhhhh", Kakashi pushed the hand brake down as the car jerked to a stop outside one of the most beautiful cottages I had ever seen. "A love triangle eh?"

I unclipped my seat belt and turned to Kakashi, eyes glistening like some over excited anime character.

"Welcome, to my humble abode", Kakashi smiled at me, opening the car door without even looking.

"This is your _house?" _Kakashi lived in a place like _this? _A _teacher _lived in a place like _this? _Nonsense! I could hardly afford the rent.

"Well, not just mine, my wife's too".

And it was then that I realised who I was going to meet. Faith.

"I want you to help me talk her into getting chemo".

**A/N - Right, well looks like I'm finished here... At an earlier time then usual (about 2 hours earlier actually). But this plot IS starting to unfold, and there's going to be something BIG BIG BIG coming like, soon (not me... HAHAHAHA... Oh, good one xD) which will really get this plot going. So I'll see you next chapter because, right now, it's time for me to delete some stuff off my camcorder, edit some photos and put my photography on Youtube! Woo! Chao for now! Xxx =D (reviews very much appreciated) **


	6. Meet the Wife

**A/N - Ahh! So I noticed there was some problems with my fan fiction! I never put any page breaks in! Crap, sorry! My writing must've looked so bad! So I went back and put some in for you and my future readers (just so I make a little more sense considering this fic is all over the place!) There's a random bit of fluff flying around my room o.O sometimes I do wonder if this house it haunted... Welcome to Chapter 6! Quite an awkward chapter for me to write but hopefully one you will enjoy! (not in the way your thinking...) Brrr, it's chilly. So chilly in fact that, in Britain, we like to wear our scarves indoors ;)**

**Disclaimer - I do not own any form of Naruto or the pairing Kakashi x Iruka (however, the person who **_**did **_**invent it is a bloody genius!)**

**This is A/N**

_This is rather exaggerated words and dreams/thoughts etc_

This is normal story.

Be warned, I'm English, we like to swear and drink tea (there will be a lot of references to coffee in this fan fiction) -_-

...

Meet the Wife -

We ducked under a thatched archway and into the house. It smelt of home. And cooking. And polish. Everything made me nostalgic from head to toe. The feel of fluffy carpet underneath my now shoeless feet and the fireplace to the side of the living space. I inhaled and exhaled. There was the smell of old books, too.

"When you've finished sniffing my house, come on in and meet my wife". Kakashi tapped me on the back and smiled. Stretching, he called out: "Honey, I'm home!"

The iconic words made me laugh, but also made me lonely. When was it going to be my turn to call out that sentence?

"Hey". A blonde haired woman in an apron covered with flour stains popped her head around the kitchen door. "Oh. Who's this?" She aimed a warm smile in my direction.

"This". Kakashi put his arm around me, sending a shock of pleasure down my back. "Is Iruka. A friend from work".

Why had I felt that? A jolt of actually quit painful electric? Was there something wrong with the mains in the house?

"It's lovely to meet you!" Faith shook my hand vigorously, beaming. "Would you like to stay for tea?"

Tea as in, English tea, or dinner tea?

"Urm, sorry about her Iruka, she gets a little like an excited dog". Kakashi pulled Faith away by the waist. "She'll be humping your leg next".

Faith glared open mouthed at Kakashi, obviously offended. "I'm sure _you'd _like to hump his leg too! You bi-sexual beast!"

Now this conversation had become somewhat awkward for all of us. I was now the subject of a verbal abuse contest, and had just learned that Kakashi was bi-sexual, which I partly didn't believe.

Kakashi himself seemed embarrassed by the moment, as he reached up to rub the back of his head, laughing nervously. "I don't think telling people about my sexuality will help me make friends any faster", he told his wife.

"Oh, I don't mind!" I rushed forwards, pulling Kakashi's hand away. The contact sent more of a burn up my arm this time.

Kakashi obviously felt it too, because he pulled back. "That's good to hear". Confusion was written all over his face. Confused over what, I didn't know.

"Oh, Kakashi", Faith was heading back towards the kitchen. "I need to head to the shops later, if that's ok?"

"Of course", Kakashi smiled over his shoulder at her. Then he turned to me. "You might as well stay for tea... I mean, dinner. She cooks enough for the royal family".

As I nodded, I was beginning to wonder whether Kakashi was partly British. Now that I thought about it, there _was _a slight ring in his accent.

"Iruka?"

I blinked, surprised by my name.

"Did you notice anything different about her?"

I'd never even met the woman before, how would I know if there was something 'different'. Instead of telling him this, I just shook my head at Kakashi. "Not at first glance, no".

The man rolled his eyes and took my wrist again. This time I pretended not to notice my skin tremble.

...

"Are you boys stalking me?" Faith asked as she chopped a carrot.

As she said that, I tried hard not to imagine the vegetable as a - Ouch, painful.

"Urm no. Stalkers don't tend to stalk their wives". Kakashi tiptoed behind her to look over at the contents on the counter. "What we having?"

"Stir fry", she answered, letting him kiss her on the head.

"Ahh, lovely". Kakashi turned on his heels and nodded back over his shoulder to Faith. "She makes _the best _stir fry".

But there was obviously something more serious he wanted me to look at.

I stared and stared, but couldn't really see anything wrong with her.

"You _do_ like stir fry, right Iruka-" Faith stopped mid sentence, raising another eyebrow. What had I done this-

-Crap. Why stare so hard that your drawn to her bum. And now she's caught you in the act. Stupid, stupid me. "I'm gay!" I blurted in defence, instantly regretting the word ever being invented.

Kakashi spilt the drink he was pouring, cursing as it went over his shirt.

Faith just stared at me with her still raised eyebrow, before she looked to Kakashi, and then me again. She shrugged and turned back to her work at the chopping board without a word, as though it was the kind of thing she heard all the time.

Kakashi, however, was still staring at me from his glass. I suddenly wondered how he was going to drink that-

Oh, how obvious. He turned, pulled down his mask and drank faster then the man in The Guinness World Records.

I spotted pale skin and the start of a bony back. It only intrigued me even more to know what was underneath.

"You never answered my question". Faith had turned back round, with her arms folded, watching me gawp at her husband with a line drawn on her lips.

"I-ur, yeah". Then I saw it, and had no choice but to stare once more. This woman was a size zero. If it was possible to be any smaller, then she would be, with her collarbones so protruding they looked like a separate part of her body. The arms crossed against her chest looked toned but her knuckles and fingers were just bone.

"Is there something wrong?" Faith now had her knife held in a threatening motion. "Is there some reason why-"

"Your awfully thin", I commented.

It took a second for the words to sink in before Faith turned away from me, mouth open slightly. She gazed at Kakashi, voice choking before she could actually speak. "Is this why you brought him here..." She set the knife down. "To accuse me of being too thin..."

She'd guessed. And Kakashi knew it. He took a step forward to stop the woman from storming from the room in tears but was too late.

When the door behind us slammed, he just stood there, head facing the floor.

Once he'd found the courage, he looked up at me and smiled weakly. "Well done", he congratulated. "I've never been able to make her cry before".

I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or grateful, but either way, my heart hung heavy with guilt. I'd made an innocent woman _cry. _I was a bad man. I was a-

Muscular arms wrapped around my body as Kakashi pulled me close to him. Lips rested on my head. "Thank you", he whispered into my hair.

His breath, hindered by the mask, smelt solely of orange juice.

I felt warm, inside and out.

"I'll go do the rest".

The warmth around me hung onto my clothes for maybe a second, before I missed it.

Kakashi left the room, and an instant later, I heard him pound up the small flight of stairs near the front door.

Leaning against a counter, I wondered why I had enjoyed that embrace so much.

I wanted to feel it again.

**A/N - Iruka meet Faith, Faith meet Iruka. Oops, sorry, your not very compatible xD Oohhhhh, Kakashi's bi sexual! He hugged AND kissed Iruka! AND Iruka felt something... Although feeling that kind of electric isn't always pleasant. Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are very much appreciated and make me like to research Kakashi x Iruka for you guys! Well, back to watching AMV's and bad Saturday night television I guess -_- Chao for now!** xxx


	7. The Place Where I Belong

**A/N - Well, nice to see there's ice on the ground outside. Oh the wonders of British winters! First we get the rain and then it decides to ice over... Wonderful. Now it's more like ice skating to the car instead of casually walking there. Ahh well! Wakes me up in the morning ;) Welcome to chapter 7! And I'd just like to thank everyone who has listed this story as one of their favourites or has simply signed up for the alerts! You guys have spurred me on to the develop this story this far and you haven't even had a taste of yaoi! My apologies, when you read this chapter, you can guess something might be happening soon ;) Anyways, enjoy my pretties! **

**Disclaimer - I do not own any form of Naruto or the pairing Kakashi x Iruka (however, the person who **_**did **_**invent it is a bloody genius!)**

**This is A/N**

_This is rather exaggerated words and dreams/thoughts etc_

This is normal story.

Be warned, I'm English, we like to swear and drink tea (there will be a lot of references to coffee in this fan fiction) -_-

...

The Place Where I Belong -

The sound of hushed voices silenced not long after they'd started. Although, it took longer for both man and wife to join me downstairs with the raw chicken again.

Faith resumed chopping and frying in a saucepan. Her hands made strong, rigid movements, as though there was something holding her back.

Kakashi leant, silent against the table, his eyes on the window, looking out over his garden.

I attempted to make eye contact, but, whenever I succeeded, Kakashi looked away again.

Had Faith accepted chemo... Or death?

The sound of scratching paws and low growls forced me out of my trance.

What the _hell _was _that_? A _wolf_? I so much as jumped onto the kitchen counter in horror, recoiling at the sight of it's teeth and claws.

"Down boy", Kakashi motioned before opening the door. Had he said that to _me?_

Just then, an oversized bull dog pushed through to the kitchen, jumping up and licking Kakashi's face.

Behind it, more dogs - of a more reasonable size - sauntered in.

Now, I have nothing against dogs. But dogs that were twice my size whilst standing should not be classed as dogs. More like monsters. With their jowls pumping slobber and their paws as big as my head.

Faith set down several shining bowls of dog food in which each dog bounded towards, their interest in Kakashi lost.

Never before had I seen dogs so hungry, so big, in such a small space.

"Meet the kids", Kakashi joked, spreading his arms out to the mass of fur and flying food between us.

I giggled as one of them flew up to greet me with a foul smelling kiss.

"Down!" Kakashi ordered.

The dog retreated from his comfy placement on my chest to sit at it's master's feet.

I admired how much control Kakashi had over what seemed to be the entire animal kingdom. Watching him play with the dog's ears, growling dominantly, my body took in it's surroundings fully for the first time. This was a _real _family home. With the two lovers and the pets and the cooking and the smell. I loved it. My house smelt of me... And only me. It didn't smell oddly of dog fur or have the warming smell of stir fry-

"Dinner's up boys". Faith interrupted, smiling, as I dodged out of her way.

She carried each plate strategically to the dining table, one balanced on her wrist and the others in her hands.

The dogs suddenly seemed dispassionate in their brown slop, and came to join us at the foot of the table.

"Don't give them _anything". _Kakashi ordered as I sat next to him. "The last thing we need is them ruining every dinner time".

...

Shopping with the Hatake's was probably the most un-awkward thing I've ever had to do. So un-awkward in fact, that I preferred it to shopping alone.

Faith ran from aisle to aisle, riding the trolley like it clearly states your not supposed too whilst Kakashi calmly collected things from shelves, me at his side.

I wondered now how Kakashi had fallen for the woman he was married too. Kakashi was fairly serious with a kind side, and Faith was hyperactive, sensitive and seemed to like taking the mickey. Opposites attracted, I suppose.

"She didn't accept chemo", Kakashi told me, pulling a pint of milk from the fridge. "She doesn't want to lose her hair".

I chuckled. "Girls eh".

He froze, as though I'd said something wrong, before relaxing again to put the milk in the separate basket he'd wisely chosen to bring. Faith was off somewhere in the sweets aisle, grabbing more fuel for her hyperactivity.

"I asked her to choose between her hair and her life".

"... And what did she say?"

"She wants to keep her hair because it's the only thing that makes her feel human. She said if she lost it, she'd look like an alien. People treat her like an alien at work you know. They seem to think that cancer is contagious".

I cringed. "That's stupid".

"Tell me about it". He pulled a batch of yoghurts from a shelf and slid them precisely next to the milk. "Guy especially".

"You'll come to learn that Guy is an idiot". Guy _was _an idiot. Who wears a lycra bodysuit to work? And there's no way someone can be _that _enthusiastic about something... Especially p.e...

"Trust me, I've already learnt". Kakashi smiled. "He seems to think I'm his eternal rival".

"That used to me, thanks for taking my place". I winked up at Kakashi, shoving him with my elbow.

The man toppled to the side, recovered, and barged into me twice as hard.

Struggling to keep my balance, I managed to steady myself using Kakashi.

My death grip - which was_ supposed _to hurt - obviously had no effect on the man, since he continued to work normally.

"Your quite strong", I stated.

"Your quite weak". He smiled down at me, making me let go of his arm by suddenly stopping to check something.

Somehow we'd led ourselves out of the fridge aisles, and into the pharmacy.

Kakashi listed on his fingers what they needed.

Paracetemol, aspirin, followed by other names I couldn't possibly pronounce shocked my body to the core. Were these all for Faith? But when Kakashi pulled down a pack of condoms and casually flung them into his basket, I understood that they may have been for both of them and burnt up.

Turning back around, it seemed every woman in the shop was looking at us. I exchanged glances with each of them, trying to communicate telepathically that Kakashi was half gay but I most certainly was straight. However, the smile and wink of an old woman told me I'd obviously sent the wrong kind of message.

"Relax", Kakashi whispered into my ear, his voice whirling pleasantly down my ear canal. "Faith's back now".

I couldn't help but let my heart drop as Faith steamed down the aisle, riding the back of her trolley loaded with food.

She eyed the pack of condoms instantly and then Kakashi suspiciously. "You want to try again?"

Try what?

"One more time". Kakashi patted her on the back, reassuring her that the obvious deed he was going to do would be safe. Well, with extra strong condoms, I should hope so...

...

Kakashi walked me to the door of my apartment, leaving Faith singing along to Bryan Adams in the car.

"Thanks for the ride", I smiled, unlocking the door that would hopefully lead me to a homely smelling, pet ruling home. Fat chance.

"No problem". Kakashi watched me as I opened the door, trying to sneak a peek inside. Unfortanataly, it was dark, so, sorry Kakashi, not this time.

"Your welcome over any time, despite her little strop, Faith likes you".

I beamed.

"Oh, here". He handed me a slip of paper folded twice.

Holding it under the apartments floodlight, I spied the numbers of a mobile.

"Call me if you need anything". Kakashi turned, waving goodbye.

I stopped him with my death grip again. "I hope Faith gets better soon". I just wanted him to stay with me, here, for a little longer.

"Faith will only get better when she books her ideas up". Kakashi glanced over his shoulder at me. "Is something wrong?"

Holding onto his arm, I felt safe, but I knew that if I let go, I'd be lonely. "Can I... Have a hug?"

Kakashi snorted, bringing his arms around me. "Of course", he whispered.

My legs collided with his as I held him as tightly as humanly possible, inhaling the last of his smell I would know until tomorrow.

"You know Iruka..." Kakashi pulled back, holding me at arms length. "It's ok if you have a crush on me..."

I froze in shock, much to the humour of the man in front of me.

"Your not fooling anyone with your 'I'm not gay' act".

And with that, Kakashi turned tail and left, running down the stairs to the sound of his humming car.

A crush? On a man? On _Kakashi?_

I turned into my apartment, flicking on the lights to a barren living space. A crush on a man with a family and home. A crush on a man...

A crush on Kakashi...

I was starting to warm to that idea...

**A/N - See what I mean? Iruka FINALLY (after seven days of writing this fic) decides he might be gay! But that doesn't change the fact that Kakashi's married -_- Hmm, anyways, next chapter will be special! And maybe tear jerking. I'm not sure! But it will hopefully reduce you to some form of emotion! (because if any book makes you feel nothing, it's not necessarily a very good book -_-) Reviews make me a happy child! ^_^ Well, until tomorrow (or whenever I write a chapter...) Chao for now! xxx =D**


	8. Goodbye My Lover

**A/N - Well, I promised you yaoi and... You'll just have to deal with mild straight porn stuff instead ;) Because I don't want to unnecessarily put my characters in an awkward position where they don't know each other enough but have sex anyway (you may need to go elsewhere for that). This is a very special chapter (as you can see by italics), but it is NOT a dream and is only in italics because it's written in third person instead of Iruka's viewpoint! However, writing this chapter without my family seeing was possibly the hardest thing I've ever done, having to change windows every time someone comes so much as an inch too close to your door. It's amazing how many times your mother walks into your room. -_- Well, I hope my effort has kind of been worth it, because, after this chapter, everything kind of kicks off, so, enjoy! =D **

**Disclaimer - I do not own any form of Naruto or the pairing Kakashi x Iruka (however, the person who **_**did **_**invent it is a bloody genius!)**

**This is A/N**

_This is rather exaggerated words and dreams/thoughts etc_

This is normal story.

Be warned, I'm English, we like to swear and drink tea (there will be a lot of references to coffee in this fan fiction) -_-

_..._

Goodbye My Lover-

_Kakashi lay, hand stroking Faith's knee as the credits rolled on the DVD. "That was awesome", he complimented. _

_Faith's idea of a romantic night in had _not _been watching Need for Speed 2 and Transformers. But there was still a side to Kakashi that liked his boy films, so she let him feed his male cravings. Just for tonight though. Tomorrow she'd get him back with Titanic. _

"_Right", she went to get up, having pressed stop on the remote. The room turned icy blue as the DVD options came on screen. _

"_Ah, ah", Kakashi heaved, straddling her body to the bed with his brute strength. _

"_Oh Kakashi, no", Faith teased, struggling childishly to break away from Kakashi's manly grip, creasing the bed sheets with her thrashing._

_He smiled, allowing the woman in front of him to stop, pause and remove the mask that hid his face most of the day. _

"_I think it's time this came off". She pulled fabric over the top of his head, watching the man's hair fall perfectly back into place. _

_Kakashi brushed her chapped lips lightly with his moisture softened own, tasting the dryness with his tongue. _

_Faith linked her arms around his neck to hold him in place as they kissed, both hungrily and passionately, to the hum of the DVD player. Undoing the man's loose tie, she traced his spinal cord down and circled his hips once, tickling the tip of his hardening cock._

_Kakashi caressed her jaw bone with his fingers, slowly trailing down over prominent collarbone and ribs. As his nails drummed over her body, it reminded him of xylophone that made no sound. And as he tested her skin's strength with the palm of his hand, it reminded him of elastic that had lost it's stretch. _

_Kissing her passionately on the neck, Kakashi found his way to her shoulder, pulling the remainder of Faith's shirt down. He breathed heavily in her ear, prompting a relieved moan from the woman's lips. That alone was enough for the sweat on his forehead to trickle down through his hair._

_He pushed against her, adrenaline and lust rushing down towards his pelvis. Thrusting, he groaned into her bare skin, denim scratching between them. _

"_We can do this", he whispered, licking around the woman's breasts._

_Faith only nodded, releasing some of the tension she felt with a strong groan. _

_Kakashi fingered her clitoris through the fabric barrier, slowly prising the zip of her trousers undone, revealing damper fabric underneath. _

_He smiled lightly, rubbing his fingertips against silk. "You wore these especially, right?"_

_Faith giggled softly in the darkness, forcing Kakashi's head closer. "You guessed it", she whispered in return. _

_Kakashi relaxed as he brought his body, arched, over Faith's, where he began to unbutton his work trousers and shirt. _

_He managed to steal Faith's t-shirt from her body and fling it aside, making room for his own chest to keep her warm. _

_Down to underwear, the fabric between his throbbing cock and her slick insides grew thinner. Kakashi thrust harder, willing the silk and cotton to just slip away. _

"_Condom", Faith groaned, reaching for a packet. _

_Kakashi snatched it from her and tore the slippery packet open with his teeth. It's hard to think about responsibility in the heat of the moment. _

_Fidgeting with his pants for less then a second, the condom was in place. _

_Faith allowed herself to feel up his now lubricated shaft, huddling closer to Kakashi's heat. _

_Throwing himself forwards, Kakashi removed the remainder of Faith's clothes - being only her underwear - and struggled inside of her._

_Warmth and uncomfortable pain pierced Faith's pelvis, and the butterflies in her stomach scattered. Here, now, Kakashi could see everything of her. Her body bared, bones and all. But most of all, he could see her pain. _

_Kakashi knew it hurt her, and she could tell by the way he refused eye contact that he could sense it. Sex wouldn't hurt if she just... Just..._

"_I-I can't do it..." Kakashi pulled away, a hand on his brow, still avoiding eye contact. _

"_Why not?" Faith asked gently, sitting up, her sudden bodily exposure unnerving her brain. _

"_Look at you". Kakashi pointed at her naked body. "...Your a skeleton..."_

_Faith looked down at her perked breasts and ribs. "I don't see what's so wrong with it-"_

"_-Yeah well I do, ok?" He collapsed backwards, breathing heavily, removing the unfilled condom from his cock. "You weren't this bad when I married you". _

"_It's not my fault-"_

"_-It's nobody else's fault! Your the one to blame!"_

"_So I'm the one to blame because I'm going to die?" Faith screamed. _

_Kakashi crawled closer, reaching for his boxer shorts "...So you've finally come to terms with it... That your going to die". _

"_I can't avoid it". _

"_You could have taken better care of yourself..."_

"_How much longer do you think I have to live, Kakashi?"_

"_...Not long"._

_Faith folded her arms across her naked chest. "Thanks... So if I died right now, you wouldn't care?"_

"_That's not what I'm saying... Of course I'd care! Your my wife! I love you! Why do you think I'm going through all this heartbreak trying to get you to-"_

"_-I've got a month at most..."_

_Kakashi froze, the words taking precious seconds to sink in. "...A month?"_

_Faith nodded, letting her arms drop and the tears fall onto the bed sheets. _

"_You didn't tell me..."_

"_I didn't want you to know..."_

"_Why in god's name wouldn't you want to tell your husband how long you have left to live? ...Your pathetic..."_

_Faith snarled silently, creasing her face up to try and be brave. "I didn't want to upset you..."_

"_Well, I'm upset now, aren't I..." Kakashi flung himself next to her on the bed, a tear rolling down his bare cheek. _

_Faith wiped it away with her thumb._

"_Don't. Touch me". Kakashi threatened, rolling onto his side. "I'm not supposed to cry..."_

"_Kakashi, your not a ninja anymore". _

"_That has _nothing _to do with it! I'm a man! Men don't cry!"_

"All _men cry". Faith lay next to him, sneaking her arm around his waist and pulling herself close. _

"_I don't want to talk about it..."_

"_Then don't", his wife whispered, voice muffled by the skin of his shoulder. "Just sleep". _

"_We can't always leave things till tomorrow... What if one day there isn't one?"_

"_There will be a tomorrow Kakashi, I promise..."_

_..._

_Faith woke, heart pounding and body hot. Her muscles squeezed together painfully in a cramp that felt like it would last forever. _

_By her side, Kakashi slept peacefully, facing her as she grimaced and writhed in pain. _

_Legs paralysed, all she could do was lie there and scream silently, hoping the intakes of sweaty air would not wake the man next to her. _

_Stomach flipping, Faith clawed her face, willing her intestines to settle or else, in the next moment, she was going to be sick. _

_Cold fever took over, a sweaty mass of heat that shouldn't have been possible in the minus climates outside. Outside. Air. She reached for the window, fumbling for the catchment using just her elbows, checking once again to see if Kakashi was sleeping, urging the window open by pushing against it with the rest of her body weight. She was weak. _Too_ weak._

_Bones aching, she slid back, defeated, allowing the heat to reach her brain where it burned at the centre of her forehead. _

_Panting heavily, Faith dared another look at her sleeping husband, before she bent her neck so far back it could have snapped. A jolt of undistinguishable stinging pierced through her like a wasp, forcing air out of her lungs in the form of a rasp. _

"_So... This is my time..." She stared at the night sky, at the stars, slipping back down under the covers. _

_She allowed her blurry, tear filled eyes one last glance at Kakashi, at his peaceful, sleeping face, stroking it gently with her fingertips. _

"_...Kakashi...?" she choked, gawping at how much the tears stung her face._

_With her last ounce of energy, she was going to say it, if it meant these were her last breaths, so be it..._

_It took seconds, maybe a minute before she found the energy._

"_...I-I love you..." Were all she managed to squeeze out of her lifeless, dying lips._

_..._

_Kakashi woke only moments later. _

**A/N - ... Ok, so it was a TAD dramatic. I think I've only ever seen people die as horrifically as that in Sci-Fi films, but, oh well, what's done is done! Smarties fuelled this chapter, because I needed energy after a deprived day of sugar in the rain (and maybe because I'm a fatty... Joke!) Well, I told you things can start to kick off now... Which they will! Because now Faith's out of the picture, Kakashi and Iruka can get it on ;) Gotta feel for Kakashi though... If he'd woken up seconds before, he might have been able to save her... Ohhhh, I'm harsh! Reviews very much appreciated! Until next chapter, chao for now! xxx **


	9. The Ice Where Your Skating

**A/N - Ahh! I got stupidly distracted and once again addicted to The Sims 3! Woops -_- All because I made Cilan from Pokemon Black and White (I need a life as you can tell). Well, after the shocker that was last chapter, we're back to Iruka's PV - I think that's what it's called? Oh well! You know what I mean I'm sure! There's not much to say about this chapter apart from the morning after the night before... That kind of ties into it, well, enjoy! Song of the chapter (if you choose to listen to it) is Smash mouth - All star... You'll see why later =) **

**Disclaimer - I do not own any form of Naruto or the pairing Kakashi x Iruka (however, the person who **_**did **_**invent it is a bloody genius!)**

**This is A/N**

_This is rather exaggerated words and dreams/thoughts etc_

This is normal story.

Be warned, I'm English, we like to swear and drink tea (there will be a lot of references to coffee in this fan fiction) -_-

...

The Ice Where Your Skating, Is Getting Pretty Thin -

I washed vigorously, trying to rub off the remains of my dirty, inappropriate dream. No, Kakashi had not _come _on me last night, and _no, _my shampoo did _not _look like male bodily fluids.

Why had I dreamt that anyway? It must have been because I slept in clothes when my skin still smelt of him. The wonders of the mind... But what a bastard it could be. I still heard my moan as I climaxed joyously - but if I sounded like that in real life, somebody would probably have to shoot me - and still felt Kakashi's hand play along my co-

No!

My body would _not _respond to such memories!

...

"Mr. Hatake will not be in today".

I paused, eavesdropping on the headmasters office.

Jiraiya was speaking on the phone, his voice short and raspy, as though he'd eaten too much and couldn't move. Which... Wouldn't really surprise me...

"Is there a reason your listening in, Iruka?"

I stood to attention, ashamed of being caught. What kind of good gossiper gets caught by the person you were trying to listen in on?

"Is Kakashi ill, sir?"

"Mr. Hatake will not be with us today", Jiraiya repeated, voice stern.

"Why not sir?"

"Very personal reasons".

The word 'very' only sparked my interest further.

"I'm not allowed to tell you anymore Iruka".

"Is it true what I've heard, sir?" Anko walked through the staff only doors, hands in her skirt pockets, head down. She didn't acknowledge my existence.

"...Is Kakashi's wife dead?"

I let my mouth fall open, muscles too weak to hold even my legs straight. Instead, I wobbled, threatening to fall onto the carpet without even attempting to catch myself. Neither Anko nor Jiraiya seemed too bothered by the fact I was about to collapse either.

Instead, Jiraiya just nodded, turning to me, satisfied that he'd answered my question.

Faith was... Dead?

...

Mumbling to myself that it couldn't be true, I fumbled around for the piece of paper with Kakashi's number on it that I'd left in my pocket from yesterday. That's right, I hadn't changed my shirt since yesterday...

This couldn't be true. Faith had seemed so bright and hyper yesterday. How could someone go so downhill in such a short amount of time?

Punching the numbers into my mobile, I pushed the receiver to my ear.

The phone on the other end rung so many times that I thought about ending the call, but on the last ring before voicemail, a choked man with a raspy voice picked up.

"...Hello?"

I heard nothing but silence in the background to his voice. It unnerved me to know that Kakashi was on his own.

"Why aren't you at school?" I asked, regretting that I should ask such a personal question.

The silence of the background flooded into the foreground to cover Kakashi's voice. But the line didn't go dead. I was still with him."...Faith died last night...". I heard him grasp onto air to stop himself from crying.

Deep inside, I felt a pang of sadness and somehow, guilt. I'd heard it from the man's lips. Faith was dead...

...

A taxi drive and many dodgy directions later, I somehow managed to end up outside Kakashi's house.

Sighing, I opened the door, paid the driver and told him he didn't have to come back for me.

As I watched the black cab drive off, I was suddenly frightened, and nervous.

The driveway was empty, apart from Kakashi's car. I would have at least expected people to have turned up and said sorry for Kakashi's loss. Like Faith's parents, you would have expected them to come around and grieve with him. But no. There was nobody. Not even the wind blew as I knocked the cottage's front door.

Kakashi opened it cautiously, spotting it was me before opening the door fully.

I could tell by his slouch that the man had conjured up some kind of illness from crying. And by the way his eyes looked sore and cracked, I could tell he'd been crying a lot.

"Are you ok?"

What a stupid, stupid question to ask. Of _course _the man wasn't bloody ok Iruka! What kind of heartless bastard do you think he is? His wife's just died and all you can do is ask 'are you ok?'! What a feeble, feeble start to a conversation.

"Not really, no". The man sniffed and attempted to smile - not that I could see anyway. "Would you like to come in?"

Not really, no, I wanted to say. I didn't want to walk into a house where the ghost of someone's wife could be roaming.

Kakashi sensed my hesitation. "Don't worry, they took her body away this morning".

That didn't make me feel any better. All of a sudden this house that had seemed so beautiful and cosy yesterday, now appeared to be the victim's house from a CSI episode.

"Do you want to come in, or not?" There was agitation in his voice. The kind of agitation that said 'if your going to fuck me around, fuck off'. So I stepped inside.

The front room was still warm, but there was a chill aerating from invisible vents. The warmth of a woman's touch was gone, and there was a hum of distant music coming from the TV.

"I'm revisiting our favourite songs", Kakashi enlightened me. "It helps ease the pain".

"Oh", was all I managed to say. This conversation wasn't headed in the direction I wanted it too. I wanted to hear about how she died, was she in pain, how did Kakashi feel? Nobody had died who was close to me recently, so I'd kind of forgotten how it felt. But from Kakashi's state, I could recall it wasn't good.

"Take a seat". Kakashi patted the sofa. He sat on the arm, running a hand through his unruly hair -even more unruly then usual. It was thick in places, like the tears had dried from when he was lying down. "I guess you want to know what happened".

This man was a mind reader... Or maybe I was just easy to read.

Slumping into the seat he had offered, I twiddled my thumbs, wary of the fact a dead person could have been sitting here less then a couple of hours ago.

"They say she died because of the illness. I woke up and that was it. She was staring me in the face, dead".

I conjured up the horrific scenario in my mind. Kakashi was sleeping when he awoke - obviously -, the eyes of a glassy, porcelain doll staring back at him, breath cold and skin pale.

"To say the least, she didn't look peaceful".

I wasn't going to sleep tonight...

"But I think, somehow, I managed to play a part in her death..."

He _murdered _her?

I shifted uncomfortably against a cushion ridden with dog hair. "How so?" Please don't say you threatened her, hurt her, put a knife to her throat, please don't-

"We had a pretty intense argument before bed".

Oh. Just an argument. But an _intense _argument. "How do you mean 'intense'?". I should have been born a journalist.

"She told me how long she had left to live, and I flipped". He ran another hand through another part of his hair. "I shouted in her face and told her she was pathetic. She still had a _month... _a month we could have spent together... And it would have ended in a hospital bed... Not _our _bed..."

Did she just randomly tell him? Surely he must have done something to have brought it up?

"We tried to have sex. But it hurt her, and she was in so much pain I had to stop. She never used to want me to stop, but I was always the one to chicken out. I just couldn't stand to see her in pain... I mean-" he slammed his hands to his face, rubbing savagely into his eye sockets with the ball of his wrist. "_I _caused her death... I'm a murderer Iruka!" There was an unnerving waver in his voice, which unnerved _me_.

I'd only ever seen Kakashi cry once, and even then it wasn't properly. I only saw the red eyes I saw him with now, only this time their were tears trickling down over his mask.

I wiped one of them away with a thumb.

"Don't." He pulled away, wiping them back himself. "Faith did that when she promised me we'd have tomorrow to talk. I told her 'what if there isn't a tomorrow?' But she _promised _me she'd still be alive... Maybe I _forced _her into it Iruka... Maybe I forced her to commit suicide!"

That was enough.

"Look". I planted my knees in his carpet, forcing the hands away from his face. "It's not your fault... The cancer took her".

"She chose not to fight it".

"Maybe she knew she wasn't strong enough".

"Maybe she didn't want a life with me..."

"Stop it!" I stood up, shocked by the dominance in my voice.

Kakashi stared up too, flinching, like I was going to hit him.

"_This _is not your fault. You blaming yourself _is _your fault... Your never going to get over it if-"

Kakashi gripped my hand, squeezing the knuckles together until his own hand was whiter then usual. "...Your right". His head was down and his fringe covering most of his face so I could no longer determine his facial expression. Was he mad? Was he going to hit me? Shit...

Instead, when Kakashi looked up, he was smiling, holding the tears back for a second. "We loved this song".

Listening in hard, I recognised it. It was one from my favourite childhood movie, Shrek.

"Some-body once told me the world is gonna-" I forgot the words, skipping a line. "I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed-".

"She was lookin' kinda dumb with her finger and her thumb-"

"-In the shape, of an 'L', on her fore-head". I planted my fingers in an 'L' shape between Kakashi's sweat dried forehead and eyes, an awkward smile creeping across my face.

He smiled the same awkward tension back at me, mimicking the action like a child who had just learnt something new.

With our spare hands, we began to sway almost drunkenly, still linked to each other via a weak link of fingers, singing the only words of the song we knew.

I envisioned them then, Kakashi and Faith, dancing in their front room to the song, maybe on their first date, singing and imitating un-official actions like I was doing now.

Kakashi was smiling, singing the chorus and staring into my eyes all the while. He was obviously envisioning too. Remembering the good times.

The good times that kept Faith linked to him in this life.

**A/N - A little longer then normal but AWWW! I really enjoyed writing that chapter just cause it was so sweet!** **And I love the song (this fic from now on, might well be based around parts of that song) because it makes me happy ^_^, and it has sentimental meaning to me and my friends! Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and we'll see how the next one goes! Thanks to all those who have reviewed! They are very much appreciated and I always like to see/hear your views! (Keep it up guys!) Until next chapter, chao for now and thanks for reading! Xxx =) **


	10. Come Walking Through The Tulips

**A/N - Ahh! You can blame Sherlock Holmes for my lateness on this chapter! However, it was a worthy film of British comedy and action, so you can probably appreciate my love for British films right now ;) Anyway, welcome to Chapter 10! Wow, it's only been about 10 days since I started writing this... Why does it seem longer? Hmmm, oh well! I do enjoy writing it so there is no problem with the amount of time I spend on it! Wow, you can really read my English accent coming through there. *Ahem*. So take your seats and be prepared to read... Another chapter of HDQ, which is just like the normal chapters of any normal book... Anyways, enjoy! =D **

**Disclaimer - I do not own any form of Naruto or the pairing Kakashi x Iruka (however, the person who **_**did **_**invent it is a bloody genius!)**

**This is A/N**

_This is rather exaggerated words and dreams/thoughts etc_

This is normal story.

Be warned, I'm English, we like to swear and drink tea (there will be a lot of references to coffee in this fan fiction) -_-

...

Come walking through the tulips with me -

As we danced, I spied a calendar, portraying both a picture of a wolf and the date. Grimacing, I realised it was the 20th of December. School's secret Santa with a limit of £20 was looming rather close. Anko's name was still wrapped and folded tightly into the card compartment of my wallet.

"Kakashi". I pulled away from our dance, sounding as professional as I could.

"Yes, Iruka?" Kakashi imitated my accent perfectly - not that I really had one.

"What did you buy Faith for Christmas?" I knew the question could probably touch a button or two... Or maybe the whole keyboard of Kakashi's brain, but it was worth a shot.

"What men normally buy their wife's, why?"

"What's the 'normal' thing to buy a woman?"

"Flowers, jewellery... Are you thinking of robbing me of my wife's Christmas presents?" His voice was wavering slightly, but I knew I hadn't lit a short fuse.

"Well, no, maybe... Ok yes".

Kakashi reached behind him and under the sofa without a moments hesitation. He pulled out a shoebox and opened the lid seconds later.

Inside, the box smelt of leather, gold and women's perfume. "I'd rather keep the necklace and the perfume, just to keep Faith with me until the bottle runs out and the gold rusts..."

Gold didn't rust.

"...But you can have these". He held out what had smelt of leather.

In his hands were a pair of gloves. Leather gloves with studs on the knuckles that looked like they would hurt if you so much as touched them.

Bashful, I took the gift.

"If your buying for Anko, they're right up her street. She's a martial artist, right?"

I nodded. Although I was pretty sure Anko wasn't into street fighting to the death.

"The gloves aren't what you think". Kakashi winked underneath his fringe. "Just give them to her... You'll see. Faith liked martial arts too".

I nodded, folding the gloves-

"-However don't crease them... They'll lose all their value".

I paused to unfold the gloves again. "Just how much were these Kakashi?" I held one up like it was covered in the flu virus.

"Couple of hundred, why?"

"I can't take them". The limit was 20, and only 20.

"Take them, she'll never know. You forget I'm staff too, I've also got to get some_one_ something".

I cocked my head.

Kakashi just smirked and pushed the shoe box back into place.

He inhaled the smell of perfume ghosting in the air before turning back to me. "Will you stay for the day, Iruka?"

I nodded without really thinking.

"Thanks". Kakashi switched off the iPod docking station - which was now playing some hideously depressing song about losing someone. "About the gloves", he continued. "Just tell Anko they were off eBay".

I laughed, laying the gloves down next to me on the sofa.

"Don't get comfortable". Kakashi shooed me from my spot. "It takes two to take the dogs".

Oh... Crap.

...

Honestly, what had I got myself into, offering to hold the largest dog who really took no liking to me at all. Instead, his liking lay in smelling shit - that the other dogs had planted - and then eating it... For once I was glad I only had a goldfish.

Stopping to let the dog sniff and eat another brown log, I watched Kakashi tussle with the other - relatively smaller - dogs, growling playfully and tumbling around in the grass with them.

My dog still had no interest in playing with the others, but his interest _had _moved... About 2 inches to the right.

"Here". Kakashi was in front of me in the second, taking the lead from my hands and unclipping it at the collar. "Your probably wondering how I can live with myself for not crying".

It had only just struck me. Kakashi hadn't cried since, well... Hours ago. He was right, I _was _asking... Only mentally.

"Just so you know..." He restricted the dog whilst looking up at me, struggling to keep a grip. "...I save the majority of my tears for her funeral".

With that, he unleashed the dog, clapping his hands to get the bulldozer moving, running alongside it whilst pulling me with him.

By the hand. The _hand. _

Blushing, I let him lead my legs in direction of the next field. When would this trail end?

...

Exhausted, we arrived home, clapping each other on the back, like teenage boys do when they've lost their virginity at a party. Only we were clapping each other on the back for different reasons entirely.

That farmer had _not _appreciated us - or the dogs - chasing his livestock around a rather large field that clearly stated 'No Trespassing'. From then on it had been a mass of ducking, diving and dodging bullets from a rifle, laughing and howling all the way.

My back was plastered in a clay-like mud and Kakashi's hair accessorised with thorns.

Collapsing in through the side door, we let the dogs walk and lick our bodies clean from head to toe, leaving the pungent smell of morning breath on our clothes.

Kakashi's palm was still clasped on my back as we got up, realising the time. 4.20 pm. Outside, dusk was breaking into night, and the sky a beautiful lilac purple. I watched the second hand tick, signifying another moment of my life was gone. If I didn't leave now, I'd be caught in rush hour traffic, and taxi drivers did not like to operate in those kinds of situations. Neither did I, to be honest. I was not going to brave the awkward conversations that made me sound camp and about as bent as the Leaning Tower of Piazza. Nor was I going to _attempt_ to brave the immense fee as the drivers pay clock increased dramatically every second.

"You'd best be getting back". Kakashi followed my gaze to the clock. "I could take you home if you wanted?"

"Oh no, no I can't let you do that". I most probably could, in fact yes, it would be lovely. But Kakashi had his dogs to feed and a dinner to cook.

_I _had a takeaway meal of chicken nuggets and fries to buy on my way home.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Dinner sounded appetising. But I couldn't. I'd spent too much time here already. So much time in a house I'd spent a lot of time in yesterday. Heck, if I stayed here any longer I'd be _living _here... Which didn't seem so bad if my dream served correctly-

No! Enough of that dream! Kakashi would never do _you_ in that kind of way in your whole entire life! And why do you have to keep saying it to yourself Iruka? You. Are not. _Gay_!

"...Maybe some other time then".

I nodded in an awkward and rather silent goodbye, walking myself to the door.

But as I saw myself out, guilt and sadness a pit in my stomach, I could already hear Kakashi utter a tear of mourning...

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed! But awww, Kakashi put on a brave face =( I find that quite sweet, and it's how I imagine he would react to someone close to him dying =( Wow, another thing I just realised is the fact that Kakashi's house - in my mind - has great resemblance to that of my auntie's D= Woops... Anyway, until next chapter, reviews are very much appreciated and Chao for now! =D** xxx


	11. It's Not A Question, But A Lesson

**A/N - Woo! Early bird! Compared to yesterday anyway -_- Welcome to chapter 11! Song of this chapter is Time Of Your Life - Greenday (you'll read why later). I'd highly recommend you listening to it during this chapter, cause it kind of ties in with everything =) Actually, I think it's also called 'Good Riddance'... just type it into Youtube haha. Argh, my ear piercing is infected -_- Ooohhh, good thing I'm alright with blood pouring from a hole in my cartilage ;D Well, enjoy the chapter, and I'll see you on the other side! (the end of this chapter) **

**Disclaimer - I do not own any form of Naruto or the pairing Kakashi x Iruka (however, the person who **_**did **_**invent it is a bloody genius!)**

**This is A/N**

_This is rather exaggerated words and dreams/thoughts etc_

This is normal story.

Be warned, I'm English, we like to swear and drink tea (there will be a lot of references to coffee in this fan fiction) -_-

...

It's not a question but a lesson learned in time -

Kakashi came back to work on the last day of term to deliver his secret Santa. It had been almost a week since anyone had seen even a wisp of his spiky silver hair. But that was normal for anyone. If someone close to you dies, you have a week off, sometimes more. In fact, I remembered when one of our English teacher's boyfriend died, she took 3 weeks off school and claimed a further 2 weeks off because she had become 'ill'. Yeah right, everyone could see through your very fake scheme Miss. Saunders.

Maybe Kakashi had done the same. After all, he saved all his tears for the funeral, right? Maybe he'd bunked a couple of days off. Although I highly doubted it, since I'd heard him cry once I'd left a couple of days ago.

"Morning Iruka sensei!" He patted me on the back in warm welcome, attracting rather unwelcome attention from the rest of the staff room.

Tsunade winked at me, which I ignored. She obsessed _far _too much over gay couples. N-Not that me and Kakashi were a couple or anything!

"Right". Jiraiya stood, his morning coffee in hand. "I hope you all remembered your presents, because today is Secret Santa!"

I really wanted to clap for no apparent reason, but wasn't about to start a trend if nobody else would join me.

Guy was watching me with a keen eye. He even watched the amount of sips I took from my drink, as though he was counting calories from my lips.

"Do _not _hand your presents out right now".

Anko put hers back in a small carrier bag.

"Give them to your chosen member of staff during lunch or something... Because some presents might be a little, _personal". _

Oh, what was it with people winking at me today?

"Dismissed".

The staff dispersed, some to form a queue outside the toilets and others to join their forms for assembly.

...

I hated assembly. There was no doubt about it. Who wanted to listen to Jiraiya rant on about his new books - apart from Kakashi -, religion and 'believing in yourself'. Come on, no student _actually_ believed in themselves. They only cared what their classmates thought of them. To a teenager, popularity was key. So no Jiraiya, shut up, because nobody in this hall cares about you wasting the next 15 minutes of our lives that we could spend chatting and drinking coffee.

"But to start our assembly off today, a song from Mr. Hatake of the Science department".

I let my eyes dart around the room, trying to find a mush of silver hair. A shirt with braces, a tie, the peculiar surgical mask he was wearing today... Anything that meant Kakashi was _not _going to sing. _Nobody_ in this school could sing. The girls who tried all cracked under the pressure and had to stop halfway through - because apparently that's what you have to do to get to stardom.

"Urm, hey guys", Kakashi leaned into the microphone, adjusting it to his height. I noticed now that he had an acoustic guitar strapped to his chest. "This is the song Time Of your Life by Greenday... And it's the song I'll be performing at my wife's funeral..."

Somebody coughed accidentally, but it set the awkward atmosphere perfectly. The song Kakashi was going to sing at Faith's funeral? Why sing it now, in front of the kids? Why don't you save it for the funeral Kakashi? Like your supposed to be saving your tears...

"Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road. Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go".

My attention returned to the man strumming his guitar and singing into the mic. Normally, there would be a horrible high pitched squeak coming from it, terrorised by the dreadful singing of another 15 year old. But this morning, Kakashi's voice harmonised with the electric, producing a sound that was very obviously live but also beautiful.

"It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right, I hope you had the time of your life..."

At the end of that verse, the curtains pulled back to reveal our school orchestra, playing deeply with string instruments.

"So take the photographs and still frames in your mind, hang it on a shelf in good health and good time".

Kakashi squinted, closing his eyes, trying to hold back the tears that everybody could hear slowly choking his voice. Hang on to those tears Kakashi, hang on to them.

"For what it's worth, it was worth all the while... It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right, I hope you had the time of your life..."

Through the instrumental, I watched Kakashi as closely as I could without glasses. His face was pale, and the fingers strumming his guitar were shaking ever so slightly. The man must have been nervous, singing a song that meant so much to him in front of a bunch of children who cared nothing of it. In front of me -considering I was standing at the back - I noticed Faith - the student who had spoken to me before - look down at her fingers. She was probably the only person in this room who gave a shit.

"It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right... I hope you had the time of your life..."

Despite this song meaning that Kakashi had lost someone and he hoped they'd had 'the time of their life', I couldn't help but notice the sincerity in the lyrics. They were almost written with despise in mind. They had a kind of 'good riddance, thank god your gone' tone to them.

But Kakashi couldn't have meant it like that, right?

As the final instrumental finished, people clapped. A couple of the more popular students stood, slapping their hands together stupidly and whistling behind the tears.

Well, it seemed everyone _and_ Faith had given a shit about that song... _And _Kakashi's personal life.

...

"Iruka?"

I looked up from my work, peeling my hand away from my cheek and staring at the present in his hand.

"This is for you, Secret Santa, remember?" Kakashi set the present down on my desk, sitting on the edge of it to peer at what I was doing.

"Pretty deep song you sung in assembly today", I remarked, scribbling another target for another student on another essay.

"Yeah... They needed someone to sing, so I thought I might as well chip in". Chip in? "You'd _wanted_ to sing that song?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" He pushed the present closer, much to my anger. I'd open it at home. Where he wouldn't see my reaction. I was never good at reacting to presents, no matter how great.

"It's just the fact that it was the song you were going to sing at your wife's funeral... Students don't need to know about what happens in your personal life".

"_My _students do". He smiled, meeting my gaze, his cheek to the surface of my paperwork pile.

"You should have told them in class. The whole school doesn't deserve to know".

"Are you angry, Iruka?"

I stared hard into my work. _Was _I angry? Yes I was.

Kakashi sighed, getting off my desk. "Enjoy the present".

He left, leaving the room feeling a lot colder then it had done a couple of seconds ago.

Space was what I needed. Space. No students, no teachers, no socialisation. Nothing, just silence.

"Dolphin?"

Oh, for _goodness sake!_

**A/N - Iruka's gone all moody again (because he's more descriptive when he's in a mood), but I found this quite a touching chapter to write. Merely because the song is beautiful, right? (You'll only be able to answer that question if you listened to the song like I asked -_-) Haha! Well, time for me to get back to my old school antics of watching Youtube videos, performing horrendous make up transformations on myself and then taking photos of them ;D Chao for now and reviews are very much appreciated! 3 xxx (arigatou!) **


	12. Fight For The Right

**A/N - Ohhhh, the pain when you tear the muscles underneath your ribs! Now I'm confined to a chair -_- Wonderful. So welcome to Chapter 12! I hope you enjoy and there's... Not really much I can say about this chapter... There's no relevant song and there's nothing funny that really happened in my day, sooooo... Yeah (Beautiful speech Amy, you should be Prime Minister... -_-) **

**Disclaimer - I do not own any form of Naruto or the pairing Kakashi x Iruka (however, the person who **_**did **_**invent it is a bloody genius!)**

**This is A/N**

_This is rather exaggerated words and dreams/thoughts etc_

This is normal story.

Be warned, I'm English, we like to swear and drink tea (there will be a lot of references to coffee in this fan fiction) -_-

...

Fight, For the Right -

"I know we're not supposed to give out presents other then our Secret Santa's, but here". Bowing deeply, Anko thrust another present under my nose.

Well, wasn't _I_ Mr. Popularity this year.

Taking the present gently from her hands, I inspected Anko's wrapping. "Did you actually take _time _over wrapping this present?"

Anko nodded. "Every present I wrap takes me about ..." She looked to the ceiling for inspiration. "7.8 minutes".

"How accurate", I smiled, trying to guess what was underneath the paper laidened with reindeer.

"It's nothing big!" Anko rushed, having seen my look of concern. "Nothing like the present you gave me". She beamed, holding the gloves in one hand.

I smiled. "Glad you like them". Actually, I'd forgotten I'd given them to her at break.

"They must have cost a _bomb!"_

"E..." I paused. This could really impress Anko. I was the bad boy. I'd bent and broken the rules of Secret Santa! "Yeah, they cost quite a bit".

Anko continued to beam, stalking closer. "...Have you come up with an answer yet?"

I shook my head. The last thing on my mind had been relationships. "I haven't had time to think". Of course you hadn't had time to think Iruka. Because Kakashi and his stupid sob story had kept you awake at night and throughout the day. You'd kept his secret and now he'd blown it himself. What a waste of your energy, Iruka. What. A. Waste.

"Can I help you decide?"

I shrugged my shoulders. Right now, I cared about nothing.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

A date? Wasn't that the same thing as being with someone? Didn't _couples _go on dates? Or was that century over now?

"I guess so". Great Iruka, just ignore your conscience. That's it. We'll see where it gets you.

"Great!" Anko clapped her hands together appreciatively. "Saturday at 5 o'clock?"

"Where?"

"Ichiraku of course!"

Great. I knew _everyone _at Ichiraku. Wonderful. Now Ayame was going to bully me about girlfriends and getting married...

"Sure", I replied, smiling at the paper I was marking. "See you then Anko".

"Bye Dolphin", she waved as she turned the corner. "Oh, by the way". Her head popped back round. "Snap out of your mood, your students won't like it".

"I don't _care_ about my students". Gritting my teeth, I managed another smile before my happiness was exhausted.

And then the bell went. Could my day _get _any worse?

...

"I heard you accepted a date off Anko". Kakashi rounded me up at the car park, scarf wrapped tightly around his neck.

"That's none of your business". Why should he care? _He_ shouldn't care. He had his own problems to care about...

"She's trouble". He commented.

"I don't care if she's trouble, she's somebody". Scratching the frost from one of the school gates, I watched a swarm of teachers round the corner to another car park at the back of the school.

"If you want somebody, I know people who'd date you". He was watching the same group as me, like he was reading their minds for somebody who would crush on a man like me.

"I don't care. I don't really get on with anyone in this school".

"You don't get on particularly well with Anko either".

He had me.

"Don't just date someone for the sake of it 'Dolphin'".

Oh. The man was _mocking _me now.

"Your not making my bad mood any better".

"I wasn't trying too".

So _now_ he was trying to piss me off even more. Well done Kakashi. Your a bit of a dick, aren't you.

"I'm starting to see a side of you I don't like".

"You mean you liked me before?" There was sarcasm there. The kind of hinted sarcasm that pushes you closer to the edge.

"I _did_ yeah, but not now".

"You mean you _fancied_ me before. But now you know what I'm like you've started to hate me".

"I didn't fancy you before!"

"Can I... Have a hug?" Kakashi mimicked in a voice similar to Hinata's.

That was it. I shook my head, kicking the man in the shin.

That must have pushed _him_ off the cliff too, as he swung back to grab my throat. "I don't need your shit". he snarled. "I've got enough problems".

Fear struck at my Adam's Apple. "You shouldn't butt into my personal life then, should you".

The grip around my throat grew tighter, but I didn't choke.

"I can't help what I hear".

"You shouldn't eavesdrop".

The man snarled again, breaking free of my neck, turning his back to me.

"Anger makes you stupid Kakashi".

Kakashi turned on the ball of his foot again, bringing his body, heaving with rage, onto mine, slamming it into the gate.

He pushed so hard that I could feel every muscle in his body tense through his clothes.

"Is this all because I sung that song in assembly?"

"No".

"It is, isn't it". He let me breathe for a second, before cupping my cheek in his hand. "Unfortunately Iruka, you don't rule my life", he whispered, breathing condensation onto my face. "Now get away from my car".

As soon as he let go, I purposely kicked his stupidly attractive car before running. God knows what he'd do if I stayed.

Kakashi was a dick. A _dick_.

A _stupidly attractive_ dick...

**A/N - Ahh, their first beautifully romantic argument. But did you see what I did? If you didn't, you'll just have to wait and see (or review to ask ;) ) Here's a clue, it's about Kakashi when he goes 'I know people who'd date you' ! Dun dun duh! Anyhow, hope you enjoyed! I'm going to go and watch America's Next top Model now (because my hero is 'Mr. Nigel Barker, **_**noted**_** fashion photographer') - If you don't watch the show, you won't get that hideous joke xD But yeah, reviews very much appreciated and, until next chapter, chao for now! =) xxx **


	13. Feeling So Sexy

**A/N - Merry Christmas guys! I'm only putting that now because I'll probably be having the day off tomorrow (from writing) to celebrate a mass of presents with my family! =D Ahh, feeling so festive so I even wrote this chapter early! Yippee! To some people, this chapter will be humorous, to others, inappropriate, but you wanted yaoi, so I gave you a hint! Even if it **_**is **_**just a dream... Well, welcome to chapter 13! And again, Merry Christmas to all my readers! =D P.s. The title is NOT inappropriate, there is a song called 'feelin' so sexy' but I don't know who it's by xD It just makes me laugh and so does this chapter so yeah! Boom! ;D**

**Disclaimer - I do not own any form of Naruto or the pairing Kakashi x Iruka (however, the person who **_**did **_**invent it is a bloody genius!)**

**This is A/N**

_This is rather exaggerated words and dreams/thoughts etc_

This is normal story.

Be warned, I'm English, we like to swear and drink tea (there will be a lot of references to coffee in this fan fiction) -_-

_..._

I'm feeling so sexy -

_Kakashi's body pressed against me, soft lips caressing mine. His chest heaved in and out, as he tried to suppress his lust. _

"_I love your hair like this", he breathed into my ear, running his fingers through my mass of tangled locks. "It's cute". _

_Where cute had come from, I had no idea._

_Instead of repressing the man, I just kissed him. First on his naked collarbone, slowly travelling lower and lower, until I reached his pelvis. _

_Kakashi cringed with the delightful feeling of my tongue flicking over his flesh. _

"_I'm sorry for earlier", he gasped. _

_Darkness had fallen, our argument over._

"_Shh", I pressed a finger to his lips. "It's over now". _

_Kakashi nodded, pulling me closer to his throbbing cock so I could engulf it in my open mouth. _

_The skin tasted of liquefied salt and smelt faintly of body lotion. Somehow it almost felt, girly. _

_Kakashi's hands were still knotted in my hair as he breathed heavily, gasping whenever I tickled his shaft with my teeth. _

"_I love you, Iruka", he gasped, heaving his cock so it hit the back of my throat. _

_Gagging, I pulled back, surprised by the action. _

"_Is there something wrong?" _

_Who was that?_

_I looked up to where Kakashi had been standing._

_Faith Hatake had taken his place..._

_..._

Sweating and covered in my own bodily fluids, I jerked awake.

6am. Bang on time for my alarm.

Why was I still dreaming those dreams? Kakashi was a dick, and I liked Anko. That's right, I'd admitted it. Somehow her ragged purple hair oh so similar to mine was attractive. But then again, so was Kakashi.

Oh stop it, Iruka! You _don't _like Kakashi!

Conscience and physical body fighting over the man, I managed to heave myself out of bed and to the shower. If I hurried, I might even have time to change my bed sheets. It was lucky I never had visitors or else-

There was a knock at my door...

"Crap!" I cursed, running around trying to find my work clothes. "I'll be there in a second!"

"I can wait".

"Fuck!" I turned around to face Kakashi, who had somehow managed to crawl around to my bedroom window from the front door.

He lifted an eyebrow at the state both my bedroom and I were in.

"I think you've proved you like Anko but..." He opened the window.

Had I left that undone? Or was this all part of the dream?

"...Jesus Christ Iruka". Kakashi scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "I didn't think you'd be the type".

"Every man masturbates".

Kakashi nodded. "Agreed but..." He took another look around my room. "...Never before have I seen someone who manages to get their cum on the walls..."

I stared, open mouthed and wide eyed towards my skirting board. There it was. As bright as the sun outside.

"It's glue! I promise!"

Kakashi laughed. "Your a bad liar, Iruka".

So this morning... Kakashi had caught me semi naked, running around a room of white ejaculated liquid. Well, that's another great start to another _great _day...

"It looks like you've had a threesome that went horrifically wrong".

"Alright!" I stuck my hands out in front of him. "What do you want?"

"Oh". The already-dressed-for-work Kakashi pulled a bouquet of flowers from his messenger bag. "For you". He handed them to me.

Inspecting them, I anticipated some form of practical joke to jump out at me.

"They're just flowers Iruka. Kind of an apology".

I blushed lightly. "Would you like to stay for breakfast?" I'd said that without really thinking.

"I was actually going to give you a lift".

I blushed harder, remembering fragments of my dirty dream. Not that we'd had oral in a _car, _but we'd still had oral_. _

"Is something wrong, Iruka?"

Oh great, now he was reminding me _even more. _

"Kakashi?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like my hair more..." I untied the knot that was my ponytail and let my hair fall over my shoulders.

I could see Kakashi freeze and hear his breath hitch.

"...Like this?"

Kakashi nodded, giving me the thumbs up.

"Oh, would you like to come through?" I opened my arms to the doorway leading out of the bedroom, satisfied that the experimental part of my dream had been right.

The spark in Kakashi's eyes left, and he nodded. "So long as the rest of the house isn't as bad as this".

I sighed at his insulting humour, leading the way to the kitchen.

_..._

"You know, I always thought you'd have a house".

I shrugged, realising that Kakashi's hips had just knocked mine _again. _He was walking awfully close to me.

"I like small spaces".

"I see". Kakashi pulled a chair out and sat down, checking the newspaper headlines from yesterday.

"Paperboy doesn't come till 8", I said, pulling out a cereal box.

Kakashi nodded for the umpteenth time this morning, flicking his car keys as a hint that we should get going.

"I won't be long", I promised, working out that if I got in the shower now, I could be done in 10 minutes.

"I'll give you 15 minutes", he winked, telling me mentally to put the box down. "Any longer and I'll have to come in".

How the hell had _he _known I was going to take a shower?

_..._

I turned off the showerhead, having mentally calculated the time. By my calculations, I had around 3.45 minutes to get changed.

Rushing to dry myself with the already damp towel - stupid condensation - I scratched my body in various places that shouldn't really hurt but did.

It took me maybe less then 20 seconds to pull on my work clothes and be out of the bathroom.

Outside, Kakashi was actually counting down the seconds with a stopwatch app on his phone.

I crossed my arms when I was standing directly in front of him, allowing the man a rather marvellous view of my zip. "Hoping to walk in on me, were you?"

Kakashi closed the app instantly, looking up at my frowning face. "Actually", he stuttered. "I-I was counting down how much time we had to drive to school".

"So you could estimate how fast we needed to go?"

"Exactly", the man beamed, thinking he'd won.

"Your a bad liar, Kakashi". I finished, popping my hips and wandering towards the door.

**A/N - That's it Iruka, give the man a taste of his own medicine ;) What a chapter to end on! I didn't want to leave you with a cliff-hanger over Christmas because I know how annoying they can be sometimes, and I'm not a mean person soooooo yeah, you got left with a smart remark and a 'hip pop'... which is a word I made up but I guess it's kind of like body popping xD Enjoy your Christmas guys and until the next chapter, chao for now! =D xxx (reviews very much appreciated!)**


	14. Mystery Man

**A/N - Woo! She returns! Surprisingly not fat after Christmas dinner! And now feasting on a jar of sweets her dad got her because he's a god! Ahh, sometimes I wonder if all the exercise is worth it -_- Well, welcome to Chapter 14! I apologise that nothing severely exciting is happening this chapter (and previous chapters) but I hope your starting to understand the relationship build up between Kakashi and Iruka ^_^ well, enjoy the chapter my pretties! **

**Disclaimer - I do not own any form of Naruto or the pairing Kakashi x Iruka (however, the person who **_**did **_**invent it is a bloody genius!)**

**This is A/N**

_This is rather exaggerated words and dreams/thoughts etc_

This is normal story.

Be warned, I'm English, we like to swear and drink tea (there will be a lot of references to coffee in this fan fiction) -_-

...

Mystery man-

"How did you get from my front door to my window so fast?" I asked calmly, watching the car in front of us stop at a red light.

"I'm just cool". Kakashi repeated, easing on the brakes.

"Of course", I smirked. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course", Kakashi repeated, eyes fixed on the traffic lights.

"Why are you so happy?" I knew it sounded stupid as soon as it came out of my mouth. He was happy because he was optimistic all the time. "I mean, about Faith".

Kakashi's hands tightened on the steering wheel. "You seem to like asking questions about that, don't you".

The lights changed and the hum of Kakashi's exhaust filled our silent gap.

"I just find it a bit... Strange. When people's wife's or family die, their normally distraught".

"Yeah well, I'm not normal Iruka".

So he was an alien now? That was kind of hard for me to believe.

"I see things in a completely different light to how people _should. _It's not the fact that I'm optimistic, because half the time I'm not. It's just I was brought up in a way that meant I couldn't allow death to get in my way. Faith meant the world to me, don't get me wrong, but I'll have to move on eventually".

"And what about your parents? Did you move on then?"

"I moved on hours after each of them happened. Well, not so much my mother, she died young because of some terminal illness. But my dad..." He paused then, and sighed, as though it was hard for him to go on.

I didn't really want to probe at the matter, but I wasn't going to deny it either. Kakashi's back story was interesting. "What happened to your dad, Kakashi?"

"He committed suicide when I was 13. His friends hated him, his workmates hated him. It seemed that the whole world hated him. But not once did he stop to think that he had a son to look after. Not once".

So Kakashi was basically saying his dad was a bit of a prick.

"What about you Iruka? I don't think I've ever seen _you _cry".

"I don't have much to cry about".

"S'alright for some". Kakashi pulled into the school gates and then into his usual parking space sheltered by a naked cherry blossom. He cut the engine and pulled the keys from the ignition, turning to me. "Your parents are dead, aren't they Iruka?"

I nodded silently, trying not to remember.

"How did _you _take it".

"I was a bad kid in school, just did things to get attention. How kids of that age do".

"How old were you?"

"13".

"Same age as me, how did they die?"

"Murdered".

"Together?"

"Yes".

"Ouch".

"Exactly".

There was another silence. I didn't like to remember their deaths. How I longed to just forget they had existed sometimes. "You never answered my question". Be optimistic Iruka, don't let it get you down.

"I did".

"How so?"

"I'm cool and not normal".

"That doesn't really answer my question though".

"_Oh. _You want _specifics_" Kakashi smirked, nodding at Jiraiya as he walked past. "In that case..." He pulled a planner out of his glove box. "I rung the doorbell, ran round to the start of all the balconies, clambered over a couple, got to yours, climbed across to the bedroom window and pretty much sat on the ledge. There. That's the cool bit".

"And you did all that in about 10 seconds".

"That's the not normal bit".

"Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"Are you a ninja?"

The man smirked, his fingers playing with the handle to his door. "...Maybe". In the second he said that word, with lightning fast reflex's, he swung out and ran across the playground, planner in hand.

"Mr. Hatake's a ninja!" I shouted for all the playground to hear.

The girls in my lower Geography class giggled, obviously muttering that I'd gone crazy or something.

Who cared?

Kakashi was a ninja? Well, you learn something new everyday.

...

"So I was thinking for the date that we could get ramen and then go back to yours, or mine, it doesn't bother me".

I willed Anko to shut up by rolling my eyes and shrugging my shoulders. "I don't care", was all I could think of to say.

Kakashi was ahead of us, speaking to Sasuke, a stern look across his face.

I blanked Anko for a second, joining the conversation. It wasn't like Sasuke to get into trouble. If anything, he was the star student of every class.

"What gave you the right to throw corrosive acid at Naruto, Sasuke? You do realise I could get you expelled for that?" Kakashi continued, not even realising me and Anko had come to stand right next to him.

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders. "Kiba told me the guy was being a creep, following him and stuff, trying to talk to him about being gay and going out with him. So I decided to help the poor guy out".

Sasuke wasn't one to take sides either. He was an 'all for one' kind of person.

"More like you got jealous of Naruto and threw acid in his face because _you _fancy Kiba".

I could of gasped at the death glare Sasuke emitted through his face at Kakashi announcing he was gay in front of me and- Oh, Anko had gone.

"Don't even try to hide it". Kakashi folded his arms, confident the boy could do nothing but glare. If he hit the man now, Sasuke would most definitely be expelled. "And don't worry about being gay, you know I'm bi-sexual".

"Bi-sexuals are people who can't make up their mind-"

"-And want every fucker to themselves. I've heard them all before". Kakashi nodded, agreeing. "But unless _your _one, you wouldn't know for sure".

Sasuke turned away, defeated once more by Kakashi's wit.

"I'm going to report you to the headmaster and see what he says, but you've never done anything before, I doubt he'll give you too bad a punishment. Especially once I explain our little 'situation'".

Ohhh, I like it Kakashi! Blackmailing a student! Although I'm sure somewhere along the line that's illegal...

"Shit! Don't tell him I'm gay!"

I grimaced as Sakura and Ino walked passed, known fan girls of the boy standing before them. They stared at each other quickly, before scuttling away, probably to cry in the toilets.

Sasuke emitted another death glare, though more at himself this time.

"Fine. I won't". Kakashi seemingly enjoyed terrorising his best student, as a smirk played it's way across his lips underneath his mask. "But I have to tell him about the incident, Naruto's in hospital".

Sasuke 'humph'd'. "Fine".

"Don't do it again". Kakashi turned to me. "What do you want me for, darling?"

Oh, _darling? What the fu-?_

I grimaced again as Sasuke bit back his laughter at learning a new rumour.

Well done Kakashi, you _penis_. Well. Fucking. Done.

**A/N - I hate being called darling -_- Is there anything more patronising? Oh well, Kakashi used it xD Hope you enjoyed! I like how Iruka still has his 'attitude' even though he's not in a particularly bad mood haha. Not much really to say today apart from that reviews are very much appreciated and urge me to write new chapters daily! =D So, until next chapter, Chao for now! **


	15. Confessions of your Geography Teacher

**A/N - A couple of chapters back, I said that secret Santa was the last day of term. I actually meant last **_**full **_**day (sorry, I should probably check my writing more thoroughly!) Please forgive me! But yeah, in Britain, we have these things called 'half days' where, really, there's not much point in us coming into school because we only have three hours there xD Well, that's the hoedown on British education, and sorry once again for my mistake! But anyway, welcome to Chapter 15! Unfortunately I have a hell of a lot of revision to complete and I think my fish is pretty much dead (Keep fighting Tom! Your my inspiration when I get stuck during a fic!) Everyone prey for Tom, my fish, to survive until this fan fiction is finished because otherwise I fear the quality of vocabulary will dramatically drop D= That's right, us British use our pet Shubumkins for inspiration ;) **

**Disclaimer - I do not own any form of Naruto or the pairing Kakashi x Iruka (however, the person who **_**did **_**invent it is a bloody genius!)**

**This is A/N**

_This is rather exaggerated words and dreams/thoughts etc_

This is normal story.

Be warned, I'm English, we like to swear and drink tea (there will be a lot of references to coffee in this fan fiction) -_-

...

Confessions of your Geography Teacher -

"I don't want anything". It had taken me about five minutes to decide that. A whole five minutes of staring my colleague down in a contest of 'What can I ask Kakashi? Unfortunately, my mind very obviously was not serving well after it's wake up call this morning.

"You just wanted to butt in, right?" Kakashi winked.

"Of course". He already knew I was a nosey bugger anyway.

By now, Sasuke had disappeared into the darkness that was the school playground to join his shadow for break.

"Oh, forgot to ask, did you like your secret Santa?"

I tried to remember ever opening the present from Kakashi. "I-I haven't opened it".

"Or did you leave it on your desk?" Kakashi held the present out. "You left Anko's there too".

"W-why did you go into my classroom?" Stalker. Creep. Every word that could insult Kakashi came into my head.

"To look for you".

The answer was reasonable. "Oh", I stuttered, taking the presents. "I don't know how I missed them". I'd sat behind them for two hours! How had I missed there being two presents under my nose?

"Your mind was elsewhere, I guess". Kakashi looked in the direction of the cafeteria. "Right, I forgot lunch, so I'll see you at the car after school yes?"

Was he offering me another lift? "Uh, sure".

The man started to walk away from me, hands shoved in his pockets, free of my presents.

"Oh, Kakashi?" I called after him.

Kakashi turned back to look at me whilst tiptoeing away.

"Remember it's half day!"

"I might forget a lot of things Iruka, but getting off work early isn't one of them!" He answered, turning back and giving me a lopsided wave.

Of course Iruka, _nobody _forgets a half day... And _nobody _forgets the fact that they were given presents yesterday...

"Sensei? Why have you got your hair down today?"

I self consciously grabbed at my split ends, having forgotten that I'd left my hair down to impress Kakashi. He'd obviously forgotten as much as I had that it had been let free.

"You look like a girl, sensei!" Kiba teased, hands behind his head.

The class laughed nervously, as though I might flip out at them.

I surprised myself when the first thing I did was sit on the edge of Kiba's desk and look him in the eye. "I'm sure you'd like that, wouldn't you Kiba-Chan". I bit my lip playfully.

The student in front of me burnt red, shouting to my face that he could get me arrested for harassment. But I ignored it. What a rebel Iruka. Just like Kakashi would have done-

Crap! No! I was nothing _like _Kakashi!

Groaning, I realised that the man with the silver hair was rubbing off on me.

"_I _wouldn't like it sensei, but I'm sure Mr. Hatake would". Having regained composure, Kiba shot another remark at me.

I turned once again, ignoring the fact that my face was the colour of an angry volcano, and stared Kiba down. "Maybe I'd _like _him to like it".

The class gasped at my outward confession.

Now was the time I should have realised that Kakashi was standing in the doorway to my classroom, but I didn't.

Instead, I continued.

"Maybe the fact that I'd like Mr. Hatake to find me attractive is wrong and most probably against my morals, but I don't care. You can't help who you like, _Kiba". _

The dog eyed boy glared at me as though he suddenly knew that I knew _his _secret. "I'm not gay, if that's what your insinuating".

"Whatever you say, Kiba my boy".

"Urm, aren't you supposed to be teaching Geography, Iruka sensei?"

I swivelled around, hand to my mouth, shock a very obvious virtue in my eyes.

Kakashi smiled at me, holding a note in between his index finger and thumb. "I need to borrow Kiba for a second".

Kiba rose from his seat, happy to be removed for whatever reason. Happy to escape the confrontation that I was _obviously _going to win.

"Bent bastard", he whispered as Kakashi shut the door behind him.

...

It took a couple of seconds for me to re-assemble my thoughts onto that of teaching Geography.

Just what the _hell _had I been thinking?

I'd just confessed something that would probably spread around the school like an Australian forest fire!

"Just to get this straight", I silenced the buzzing class. "Mr. Hatake and I are _not _together". So I'd basically just said I had a crush on him. That backed up with Sasuke's knowledge of 'darling' was a recipe for true disaster. Down the drain went my humanity.

"Kakashi sensei's bi, Iruka, you might have a chance".

I met eyes with Faith. "Who gave you permission to call Mr. Hatake by his real name?"

"Everybody knows his name's Kakashi. He insists we call him it. In fact, it's only you and Kiba that still call him 'Mr. Hatake'".

Grand, now it would seem to these hormonally challenged students that I was dumb or knew no better. And then that would lead to the idea that Kakashi was my distant crush, that we didn't know each other. When in fact, I knew Kakashi more then any student or teacher in this school. So there, I knew the rumours weren't true-

Phew, saved by the bell.

...

Kakashi started the engine to his car, avoiding rather hyperactive students as they jumped around about Christmas.

"Mr. Hatake, huh?" He clipped his seatbelt into place before pulling out fully.

"I had no idea".

"That I was standing there?" There was slight laughter in his voice. But then again, the fact I hadn't even noticed him whilst I paraded around confessing my love for him _was _rather hilarious.

"No, the fact that every student knows your name".

"I hate it when kids call you 'sir' or by your sir name. Freaks me out. Like their insinuating role play or something".

Every kid was going to think I enjoyed a bit of gay role play now. Ahh Iruka, nothing like digging yourself a hole, is there?

"Opened your presents yet?"

"Not until Christmas".

"Do you have a Christmas tree?"

"A small white one which has absolutely no decorations on it, yeah".

Kakashi tutted at my bad sense of festivity. "You at least need tinsel".

"Tinsel's tacky". Everybody knew that. I used to hang it in my bedroom as a child, until mum told me I probably shouldn't.

"It shows your festive".

"I'm not really festive".

"Do you at least have Christmas dinner on Christmas day?"

"Not unless you count takeaway pizza as Christmas dinner".

How the subject had gone from role play to Christmas was beyond me. But I much preferred the atmosphere now.

We'd pulled onto the road, a haven for 15 year old bikers rushing to get home to watch - most probably - cartoons or porn whilst mum was still out.

"I hate home time". Kakashi complained. "It's like some kind of child traffic jam".

I laughed, watching Kakashi's hand play over the steering wheel.

Anko appeared from nowhere, hiding her notebook under her coat as small droplets of rain began to splatter the car's windscreen.

Groaning, I remembered our date.

"Why don't you just say you don't want to go?" Kakashi suggested, pulling forwards a little as the 'child traffic jam' scooted up.

"I can't say _that". _I wasn't fazed anymore by the fact that Kakashi could read my mind so casually.

"You don't like her?"

"Of course I don't!" I shouted at the window. "She was just a diversion from... From".

"Me?"

"Yes!" I burnt red.

Kakashi shook his head, smiling. "You've only got a crush on me Iruka... Want me to 'interrupt'?".

"The date?" That was swift change of subject. Smooth Kakashi.

"Yeah".

I nodded.

"Great", Kakashi agreed. "I've always been good at gate crashing".

**A/N - Ahh, that's it, time for me to revise Biology! D= Hope you enjoyed the Chapter! Now Kakashi's got to gate crash a date ;) That'll be fun to write ;D Well, reviews make me a very happy non copyrighted author/fan girl and also egg me on to write new chapters daily! So, be nice and drop me a word ;) until next Chapter though, Chao for now! xxx **


	16. Dance With The Devil

**A/N - I apologise about not uploading yesterday, I totally couldn't think of anything worthy to write! So I wrote it today instead! To be honest, it's not much better then my original plan, but if anything, a _little_ better. So I hope you enjoy chapter 16! Although, it's a rather unexpected chapter, considering I'm normally a 'straight to the point' writer. But not today! No! I am making my precious readers wait for the finale! Right now, my mind is casually over thinking next chapter, so I'd best get on with this one! Enjoy! =D**

**Disclaimer - I do not own any form of Naruto or the pairing Kakashi x Iruka (however, the person who **_**did **_**invent it is a bloody genius!)**

**This is A/N**

_This is rather exaggerated words and dreams/thoughts etc_

This is normal story.

Be warned, I'm English, we like to swear and drink tea (there will be a lot of references to coffee in this fan fiction) -_-

...

Dance With The Devil -

_The more time I spent with Anko, the more I just wanted to get away. Who knew that the hyperactive woman one year younger then me could be... Boring to say the least. I did not give a shit about what her cat had pissed on. Nor did I give a shit about how her auntie had given birth a 'beautiful' baby boy. All babies looked like aliens. End of. _

_In fact, Anko was becoming so boring that when the ramen shop owner asked for my bill, I'd never handed money over so fast. _

_But instead of running at the slightest opportunity, I waited with Anko in line for cinema tickets. _

_Rom com's were a piss take... But chick flicks were even worse..._

_When Anko suggested 'War of bride and bridesmaids' I was already falling asleep. I hoped she wasn't expecting me to kiss her when the lights went down either. Heaven forbid._

_..._

_Popcorn and fizzy drink crowding my hands, we managed to find a seat in the rather packed cinema. The screen in front of us was portraying quiz questions on celebrities and the movie we were about to watch. I mentally answered each of them, anything not to talk to Anko. _

_Luckily for me, the ramen hadn't seemed to fill her up, as she continuously popped popcorn silently into her mouth until the film actually started. By then, I guessed that the popcorn had mysteriously disappeared into her gullet. _

"_Excuse me, is this seat taken?"_

_I glanced up to meet the eyes of a rather ridiculous looking man in round sunglasses, a top hat and an oversized blazer with stupidly long tails. He was seemingly on his own, as nobody followed his lanky figure as he took the unoccupied seat. _

_I sat, tense, for moments and then minutes. Where was Kakashi? He'd promised to keep an eye on us and intervene whenever things got a little awkward. As if things weren't awkward now Kakashi. I was sitting with a stranger to my right and the girl I presumably 'liked' to my left. I was the filling in a very awkward sandwich._

_..._

_The man next to me pulled out a phone - which was supposed to be turned off - during the main characters entrance in the movie. _

_The light lit up his face and through the corner of my eye, I spied he was wearing a tartan scarf over his nose and mouth. _

_Ignoring the hope in my mind, I continued to focus on the film... Until the man's text message was shoved on my face. _

"_It's me". It read. _

_Well, who's 'me'?_

_I shrugged my shoulders, asking the man telepathically to leave me alone. _

_But despite my attempts, the man persisted. "Kakashi". The next one read. _

_I turned away from the screen slowly, meeting the one black and one red eyes of my saviour as he removed his sunglasses. _

"_Come with me", he whispered gently, breath curling around my earlobe. _

_He got up and left the cinema, having entered with no food or drink whatsoever. _

_I turned back to Anko, fishing my switched off phone from my pocket and turning it on. _

_The woman looked at me, awaiting the exit she'd probably expected. _

"_I have to go", I whispered urgently. _

"_Toilet?" She whispered. _

_I shook my head. "Kakashi text me. He needs me at his house right away". _

"_Well do you need a lift?" She asked desperately, obviously finding it hard to enjoy the film herself. _

"_It's fine, honestly, I'll get a taxi". _

_She sighed and nodded, giving in. "I'll see you after the holidays, merry Christmas"._

"_You too". I left a peck on her cheek as a sign of thanks. Whether she took it that way, I had no idea. _

_But right now, I had a man in a blazer and tartan scarf waiting for me outside. _

_..._

"_What. The. Fuck". _

_The man had led me into a darkened alley where cats hissed at my shadow and bins smelt of decay. _

"_Exactly". Kakashi removed his first layer of clothing to reveal a black and grey waistcoat which he wore with skinny jeans and converse. "I wanted to be somewhere where nobody would find us". _

_Nobody would find us? Why?_

"_Kakashi Hatake!" _

_We both looked above us to the top of a building lined with clean washing._

_On the very top was a man barely older then us, knife in hand and snarl on face. _

"_I've been searching all over Konoha! And now I've finally found you!" Baldy - as I named him - slid down the drainpipe to meet us on the floor. _

_I identified the scar running deeply down the man's cheek, the knife that had cut him obviously sliding off his chin. _

_Kakashi stepped backwards, hands held threateningly. As far as I could see, he had no weapon._

"_Calm down", the man said, dropping his knife in a banana skin. "I'm not here to hurt you". _

"_Oh!" Kakashi nodded, shaking his index finger in my face. "Stand back Iruka". _

_So I stood back. _

_And pulled a face when Kakashi started tap dancing in front of me. Since when did converse come with heels?_

"_Your such a woman Kakashi!"_

_What the fuck? Guy?_

_In front of me were three tap dancing men, seemingly enjoying what was an embarrassment for me to watch. _

_I closed my eyes and rubbed down my eyelids, opening them to a sea of colour, maracas and Mexican shirts. _

_Oh come on! What had my mind conjured up this time-!_

...

I woke instantly to the sound of my ringing alarm, collapsing once again when I realised that what I had just witnessed had been a Friday night dream conjured by tiredness and the over marking of essays on Mexican culture.

There was a pint of water on my bedside table which I drank horrifically fast.

_Please _don't let there be cinemas and men in disguise tonight. And god dammit please don't let there be dancing!

Thoughts whirled continuously around my head, producing pieces of my dream and what could happen tonight.

As long as there is ramen and Anko and money, everything should be fine, I told myself.

**A/N - How god awfully random! Wow! Haha, woops. I'm sorry, this was a rather unworthy chapter, but it's enough to put any person on edge if you were about to go on a date! I was extraordinarily nervous when I went on my first date, so I'll have to try and portray that ^_^ Ahh, I hate writing about first dates, I never know where to put my characters -_- Well, that's next chapter, so until then, Chao for now my pretties! (reviews very much appreciated, and any ideas on where the date should be held? I'm quite stuck -_-) xxx **


	17. Gatecrasher

**A/N - Right, so, here's the chapter a couple of you have been waiting for! I was really struggling to get this going, so I hope it's alright. In the end I settled for.. Well, you'll just have to read on and see ;) It's a very rainy day here in England, so it kind of set me in the mood for a bit of writing (thank goodness for the sound of rain pattering on windows!) So, welcome to Chapter 17! I do hope you enjoy my pretties! =D **

**Disclaimer - I do not own any form of Naruto or the pairing Kakashi x Iruka (however, the person who **_**did **_**invent it is a bloody genius!)**

**This is A/N**

_This is rather exaggerated words and dreams/thoughts etc_

This is normal story.

Be warned, I'm English, we like to swear and drink tea (there will be a lot of references to coffee in this fan fiction) -_-

...

Gatecrasher -

As soon as I saw her, I made sure to peck Anko on the cheek and smile. Smiling made everything better when your nervous. I wasn't nervous about the date though. I was more nervous about how smoothly Kakashi's gate crashing plan would work. As long as he turned up alone and as himself, nothing could really go wrong. But if he turned up as a Mexican with maracas and a fake moustache, I'd probably never speak to him again.

...

Although Anko ate more then me, there was no awe striking pile of bowls towering over my head. In fact, she only ate half a bowl more than me, which I was more then happy to pay for. Why had I seen Anko as an absolute pig in my dream, when there wasn't a pinch of fat on her body? I must have perceived her over-your-recommended-daily-allowance-of-caffeine intake wrong.

"I was thinking what we should do, you know?"

"What, now?" I thought this was the end, dinner and then it was over.

"Well, I know I said we'd only have dinner, but I'm having such a great time! So I thought, the festivals on, why don't we go see it?"

I went to the festival every year with a friend, nobody ever saw it as a romantic night out. "Sure", I beamed. Festivals were always fun anyway.

...

Music rang through the air like a bird on catnip, hyperactive and slightly crazed.

Anko dragged me happily to every stall, some of which I had a go on to win a prize - ever failing though.

Other teachers from school, such as Genma, Raidou and Guy saw us together, but when we said hi, they didn't seem fazed.

"Good festival this year, isn't it?" Guy shouted unnecessarily, trying to grab the attention of two middle aged women. Did he realise they were about 10 years older than him?

"Sure is!" Anko shouted back, playing along.

I laughed lightly at her, having found the first time I think I'd ever laughed at one of her jokes.

Anko wasn't turning out to be so bad after all...

...

We sat down at one of the Christmas diners, having already eaten but feeling the need for cake.

The icing - I could feel - was ruining my perfectly white teeth. But that didn't seem to bother Anko at all.

Again, I didn't mind paying for over expensive cake that wasn't the best I'd ever tasted but was good enough.

As we wandered, I searched for a man with silver hair in a black shirt with a tartan scarf. Nope, nobody here.

Relieved, I focused completely on the game me and Anko were playing. I can never recall what their called, but you have to punch a bag and it measures your strength. Strength has never been my forte, but it was apparently Anko's. Watching in awe as the woman swung another fist at the bag, I winced at the score I had to try and beat.

"There's not really anything Christmas-y about this game, is there". I persuaded, trying to get out of showing how much weaker then her I was.

"This isn't really a Christmas-y festival!" Anko yelled over the music, pulling the punch bag down for me.

It was true. Konoha's festivals were anything but Christmas-y. Everything was orange and yellow and purple and red. Not red and green and white like Christmas should be.

"Come on, Dolphin". Anko urged, showing her impatience with a tap of the foot.

I sighed, blowing my newly found fringe out of my eyes and swinging back a rather limp fist. Throwing it at the bag, I winced painfully as my wrist hit the red leather awkwardly, bending back before swinging past as the machine measured my score.

To be honest, I was rather proud, but Anko only sighed at my efforts. "Not that I expect anything more from a Geography teacher".

I breathed another laugh. "Better then last time's", I mumbled, remembering the pitiful score of my childhood.

...

I should of known dancing was coming somewhere along the line. Dancing in the town centre just in front of the Hokage's office was expected. Why it was held there, I could only think of one reason. So the Hokage could look down on us and laugh at his slaved citizens. Nobody ever really saw the Hokage anymore. He just sat in his chair and ordered missions to the few ninja left after The Great Shinobi War. Memories were brought back to the time I was a Chunin who taught ninja skills at the academy. Oh how times had changed. Konoha's academy had been knocked down in replacement for an old peoples home and Konoha high and Konoha nursery built to the edge of the village. I knew of only Anko, Raidou, Genma, Guy and Kurenai to have been ninja alongside my squad. Other then them and my students, I had no clue about the ninja who left the village to fight and die. Maybe Kakashi could have been-

"Hey Iruka, look". Anko linked her arm in mine and pointed upwards to an inflatable rabbit. In my opinion, it was probably the most horrific and terrifying rabbit I'd ever seen. If anybody had ever seen Watership Down, it would remind them of the half blind rabbit who went around killing all the other rabbits. Ahh, pleasant memories Iruka, pleasant memories-

"Iruka? Anko?"

Crap.

We both turned slowly into the face of Kakashi. There was something resembling fear and betrayal in his eye. But he _knew_ we were here on a date... He-

"Your cheating on me?"

Who was _that _aimed at?

Anko shook her head vigorously. "No, I'm not".

What was going on? I pulled away from Anko's grip, mouth agape. "Were you and Kakashi... Together?"

"_Were,_ yes-"

"No!" Anko was still shaking her head. If she carried on, I had no doubt she'd pass out. "That kiss meant nothing, Kakashi! Nothing!"

_Kiss?_

"Then _why_?" There was a waver in Kakashi's voice in which I couldn't tell was real or fake.

"Because you were sad!"

So they _had_ kissed...

"Just because I was sad doesn't give you a reason to lead me on..."

"I didn't! It's not like we did anything else!"

"You just wanted to see underneath my mask, didn't you..."

That seemed fairly reasonable. Every living sole of the school wanted to see Kakashi's face.

"No! I wanted to make you feel _better_!" A tear slipped down Anko's cheek. "Why do you have to ruin this for me! You promised me you'd never use it against me!"

"Sometimes my promises are just empty words..."

_What the_... The sleazy, slimy bastard.

"No!" With that, Anko pushed past me and into the crowd, wiping away tears and mascara from her cheeks.

"Mission accomplished". Kakashi wiped his hands together once she was out of sight, like you would if a job was done.

I didn't meet eyes with him as he smiled down at me. "...You kissed Anko?"

"As part of the plan".

"And you used it against her?"

"If you were paying attention, you would have known".

"That's the thing Kakashi! I _was _paying attention!"

"Then why are you angry? You asked me to gate crash so I did".

"In the most inappropriate way possible!"

"Stop shouting, it was the only way I could think of in the time you gave me".

"I gave you just over a day... And all you could think to do was fuck with a girls mind? When did you kiss her?"

Kakashi took a step back, his plan falling apart in front of his eyes. "Yesterday..."

"So you faked sadness, let a girl take advantage of you and then shoved it in her face? You absolute bastard!"

"You told me you didn't like her!"

"Romantically!"

"That means nothing!"

"Oh, like your promises then?"

Kakashi took another step back, head down. "You know I didn't mean that".

"How do I? How do I know I can ever trust you _again_?"

"Iruka, please..." He put a hand out to stop me running past him.

"What would Faith say", I whispered. "What would Faith say if she knew all your promises were just empty words..."

**A/N - Ouch. That's all I really have to say... Ouch. Kakashi's plan went a bit wrong there... But how could he stoop so low and not think of Anko's - or Faith's - feelings? I appear to have made Kakashi into a bad character! =O Don't worry! He'll be good again in a couple of chapters - I hope *snigger*. Hope you liked the very unexpected twist. I honestly don't understand how gate crashing works, since I'm relatively chilled out and just let people get on with it, so this was still a fairly hard chapter for me to write. And the way Kakashi handled **_**his **_**gate crashing... kind of put me off for good ;) So, until next chapter, Chao for now! (reviews very much appreciated!) =D xxx(I also hope you don't mind the slightly confusing back story of the Shinobi War, I'm not following the anime or manga really, so let's just leave it that the Hokage's a man and the village is slightly more modernized then in the books and show... hope I didn't confuse you all TOO much! xxx)  
><strong>


	18. Kiss The Girl

**A/N - Happy new year everybody! Ok, so I understand I'm probably a bit late for people reading this -_- and I'm late for Britain too! (By an hour and 5-6 minutes according to my computer clock) Oops. Well, I thought I'd best write the chapter now since there's no excuse for me going out for New Year's... Because only my sister's popular enough for that =( Instead, I sit at home drawing Minato and reminiscing about the past year! Ahh, as I always say, I should probably get a life! Haha! Well, anyways, welcome to Chapter 18! Let's see what happens to Iruka, Kakashi and Anko, shall we? Enjoy xxx **

**Disclaimer - I do not own any form of Naruto or the pairing Kakashi x Iruka (however, the person who **_**did **_**invent it is a bloody genius!)**

**This is A/N**

_This is rather exaggerated words and dreams/thoughts etc_

This is normal story.

Be warned, I'm English, we like to swear and drink tea (there will be a lot of references to coffee in this fan fiction) -_-

...

Kiss The Girl -

So, I'd probably never speak to Kakashi again after what he'd done, even though he hadn't turned up in maracas and a fake moustache. There were plenty of reasons for what he'd done being wrong. You didn't use a girl, especially not the one your 'friend's' supposed to be going on a date with! Way to ruin the night Kakashi, way to go.

...

I found Anko at the foot of a dormant fireworks display - the one due to start in five minutes. I stood beside her at first, just waiting to see if she recognised me.

"...Your a good man Iruka". She snuggled into my arm as a greeting.

It sent a warm rush to my heart that I hadn't felt in a while. "Not really". Not that I was going to tell her it had all been a plan.

"Don't listen to Kakashi, it didn't mean anything".

I shook my head. "I don't really care if you _did _do anything, we're not going out so it doesn't matter".

The grip on my arm tightened. "I'd like us to be _more_ then friends though, Iruka..."

I sighed silently, taking the information in. If I went out with Anko it went against me ever saying I _didn't like her_. That would mean I was a slight hypocrite. But then again, I hadn't announced I was gay either-

Oh wait, yeah, I had. To my class. Well, I can always say I was slightly hung over?

Nah, they wouldn't believe it. I'd just have to admit that I was a-

"You _still _haven't decided?" Anko giggled into my white shirt. "Don't worry, Dolphin".

I smiled. "I just like to take my time and think things over".

"Yeah well, don't think it over _too _much, that way I'll never have a chance".

It was true there were things about Anko that I disliked, some things I'd even go so far as to say I hated. But it wasn't like they were her fault. The woman couldn't help being hyperactive and slightly childish. She'd had as tough an upbringing as anybody.

I pulled Anko in front of me, laying my chin on her head and smiling in awe as the first fireworks lit the night sky.

She gasped every so often when there was a particularly large bang or an array of different colours, but made no attempt to kiss me under the hanging mistletoe.

But in the seconds passing between a firework and it's explosion, I pulled Anko around and kissed her softly on the lips.

It was only traditional after all.

Again, she made no attempt to kiss back, although I suspect it was more through shock then anything.

When I pulled back, she smiled at me, as though somehow she'd achieved something.

Kakashi's words flashed back to me. _She's trouble. _

Trouble? Anko? Don't be silly.

...

It had been a while since I'd undressed a woman. Somehow, seeing breasts and bare, skinny legs was awkward. And the way she felt her fingers through my hair was strange, unnatural and nothing like my dream with Kakashi.

I couldn't help but feel this would probably be more right with someone who had the same genitals as me. Someone with white silver hair and a mask I longed to see behind-

"Dolphin". Anko moaned into my ear.

Did she have to use _that _nickname? 'Ruka I could deal with... But _'Dolphin'? _It made her sound like she was having sex with a child.

Trying to shove that part of my conscience into the back of my mind, I couldn't help but think what kind of a state I'd left Kakashi in. After all, I _had _left him with some pretty strong words. _'What would Faith think if she knew all your promises were empty words...?' _

_That _is why I should have been a Drama teacher.

But then, as I thrust - with all my remaining strength - as deeply into Anko as I could, there was one sincere though that crowded the rest of my 'should be pleasant because your having sex' ones.

What if Kakashi had _killed _himself...?

...

When Anko left the next morning, I checked the post hanging out of my letterbox, flicking through useless junk, more useless junk and a grey envelope with extraordinarily neat handwriting on the front-

Stopping, I drew the envelope out of the stack like it was a card from my deck. Stepping back inside, I tore open the paper with as much care as it deserved. There was _no way _I was going to rip this envelope.

Inside was a black, blank card. Was this sent my the reaper to certify my death or something?

As I flicked the card open, the first sentence - despite my name - chilled me to the bone.

_Iruka Umino, _

_On the 19__th__ December, a funeral shall be held to rejoice the life and mourn the death of Faith Hatake, beloved wife, daughter, sister and friend. We ask you, on this day of remembrance, to join us at Konoha Church to shed your tears on a grave worthy of it's tombstone._

_Condolences,_

_Kakashi Hatake, Ryu and Marie Hilick, Kiara Manders and the funeral services of Konoha. _

Kakashi had invited me to Faith's funeral? Why? I'd known her for literally only hours. Why should I attend the funeral of someone I barely knew?

For Kakashi of course, moral support. But why should I do that? He'd proven he was not worthy of the title 'friend'...

Although he _had_ done everything he did because you asked him to gatecrash your own date. You do wonders for yourself Iruka... Absolute wonders. When are you going to learn that sometimes people make mistakes? Like you, last night... Having sex with Anko? Come on boy, you can do better then that-!

Crap... I'd had sex with Anko last night... God save me. Woops. That'll be something I should probably sort out...

"Until the funeral then Kakashi". I whispered, setting the invitation down on my coffee table, deciding I should probably go since he _was _still my friend and I was just being immature by ignoring him.

However, I had certain 'matters' to deal with right now.

**A/N - Woopsy daisy indeed Iruka! Tut tut having sex with a lady when this is a KakaIru fic! D= Right, I'm tired now after writing this, so it's straight to bed for me! I hope you enjoyed the chapter though! Reviews very much appreciated and they totally make my happy ^_^ But until next chapter, Chao for now my pretties! xxx **


	19. Funeral For A Friend

**A/N - First off, I'd like to apologise for my absence over the past couple of days. However, I have a reason! And it is no excuse! I was quite horrifically attacked by a dog on Sunday, which left my eye a little bit mangled (had to have stitches!) and now it hardly opens, soooo, trying to write a chapter half blind is actually quite difficult, considering I have to wear glasses part time anyways xD So please forgive me! And welcome to chapter 19! This is the funeral *sob* but hope you enjoy! Song of the chapter is, once again, Time of Your Life (Good Riddance) by Greenday because Kakashi sings it this chapter ^_^ See you on the other side guys!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own any form of Naruto or the pairing Kakashi x Iruka (however, the person who **_**did **_**invent it is a bloody genius!)**

**This is A/N**

_This is rather exaggerated words and dreams/thoughts etc_

This is normal story.

Be warned, I'm English, we like to swear and drink tea (there will be a lot of references to coffee in this fan fiction) -_-

...

Funeral for a Friend-

Funerals are not - and never will be - a nice way to spend your morning. There's always rain and black and white, like a scene from one of those old fashioned movies. Men wear their tuxedos and best suits whilst women hide behind black dresses and netting. And nobody seems to be happy, despite the fact that we're supposed to be celebrating the life of another. I always thought you were only supposed to cry when the person was buried.

"You made it".

I hadn't heard Kakashi's voice since last week. Nor had I really wanted too.

"Of course".

"I was afraid you might not, since I fucked up". There was a solemn, single tone to his voice. This was the day where he'd cry most of his tears but try to stay strong in front of everyone.

I turned around - having been speaking with my back to him - and was faced with pale skin and red eyes. It was clear the waterworks had already started. "I'm not about to miss a funeral just because you made a mistake".

"I've made many mistakes". Kakashi turned, quite suddenly, as a woman tapped his shoulder.

She was in her late forties, with white hair and crow feet and very prominent laugh lines. I only had one guess since Kakashi's was dead. Faith's mother.

The two of them didn't exchange any words, only hugged each other tightly, the sound of material straining over Kakashi's back.

I choked back a tear at the sight of everyone. Nobody smiled. In fact, there was no expression on anybody's face, no emotion. Everyone looked like paintings.

"I'll see you inside", Kakashi whispered to me, linking arms with Faith's mum and making his way towards the funeral car.

Funeral cars always managed to freak me out. The fact that inside there was a dead person's corpse casually hitching it's final ride.

Quivering, I joined the slow bustle of people, making my way into the church.

...

Let's just say I hate funerals altogether. I hate the weather, the emotion (or not in this case), the tears, the music, the church itself, the priest, the bible. Absolutely everything. I hated the fact that I barely knew Faith, but was standing here as one of the crowd, mourning her and loathing cancer.

I was one row back from the front, and diverted my gaze to the religious cushions at my feet. Beside me, there was an old man and a slightly younger woman. And then next to her a teenager, and next to her a woman in her 20's. I could only guess who they were, but considering they were the only people close enough to Faith's own age, I guessed they were her sister and her daughter. At least they held some emotion though. The child wiped away an embarrassed tear, and the woman wore a sorrowful frown.

I sighed heavily as the organ played gently, introducing the coffin and it's carriers. Men in black suits and the leader in a top hat, drenched from the rain outside. I watched the coffin lead, a trail of people forming behind it. Kakashi, Faith's mum, an elderly man - most probably her father - and two younger children which scattered black roses. It reminded me of some form of gothic wedding, only Kakashi was being given away, and the coffin held the bride.

Once the coffin was placed at the front of the church, Kakashi and his followers all took seats in the front row. Followed by every other person in the church. I could smell Kakashi's deodorant from where I sat, and could feel the tension radiating from his body.

The priest took his place at the alter.

"We are gathered here today to both celebrate the life, and mourn the death of Faith Hatake. Beloved wife, daughter, sister and friend".

That's when I heard the sniffling of noses and the tissues being ripped from their packets.

"Faith was a very young, beautiful, elegant woman with great aspirations and a positive future", the priest continued, unfazed by the sounds that unnerved me. "Unfortunately, this young woman's life was ripped away by the likes of cancer, a disease that hunts many of her kind".

Applaud the man! He knows what she died of! I rolled my eyes. Why did people have to repeat? This was sad enough. Can't we just hear the words of regret and then leave?

"I personally did not know Faith, but those in the room who did would agree with me that she was a wonderful, funny, and sometimes hyperactive human being".

There was slight, nervous laughter as memories flooded back.

I began to remember the short time I'd had with Faith, and the thought of her running around the supermarket _did_ make me chuckle.

"It is a true shame that someone so bright and talented, should die".

My body froze at the word. Die. Wonderful. Great mood enlightener.

"We would like to revisit those memories of Faith now, with words from her beloved, Kakashi Hatake".

Kakashi rose, shaking at the knees, and made his way up to the alter.

"It would have been 17 months ago now", he started. "That I would have stood here with Faith, for very different reasons".

There was a slight 'awww' from people who understood that Kakashi had meant marriage.

"Faith was my love, my life, my soul-mate and future, but every rose has it's thorn I suppose. And unfortunately, Faith's only thorn was life threatening".

He spoke without paper, having obviously recited his lines over and over.

"She always told me the cancer caused her little pain, and that I would like to believe..." He stopped, looking down at his hands shaking. He'd forgotten. Forgotten his lines. "...I'm sorry guys, I just..." He threw his head into his hands and ran every single finger through his hair.

I could hear the tear drop from my seat.

"...I-I'd like to sing farewell to Faith instead, because the spoken words hurt too much".

I nodded sympathetically, as did some others.

Kakashi came down from the alter, wiping away the tears and picking up his guitar.

I knew what was coming. A song to say goodbye to the woman he loved.

...

At first the song started awkwardly, Kakashi's eyes obviously blinded by the tears so much that he couldn't see his chord hand.

I tried to offer him moral support by just watching and smiling, nodding when the first mistake happened.

"...Fuck", he said away from the microphone as his fingers slipped. Although he cursed almost silently, I'm pretty sure everyone in the church heard it. The priest certainly had, as he recoiled in horror at the hiss of a curse. Come on, it's not like _you _don't curse sometimes Mr. Priest.

Third time lucky, Kakashi began to play the song I'd come to know so well.

"Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go".

In front of me, tears were dripping onto tissues. I wish I could cry, but the only thing I had to wipe the tears on was my sleeve-

"Oh, thank you", I nodded and smiled politely as my saviours were passed down the row. I took a tissue and passed the packet down the row to the old woman next to me.

She carried pretty much the same reaction as me.

"It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right, I hope you had the time of your life".

Behind him, I could hear strings.

Had the man invited the school's band?

"So take the photographs and still frames in your mind".

Our eyes locked as he sung, a smile finding it's way onto his otherwise sad features.

"Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time".

I smiled back, nodding slightly, mouthing the words I remembered.

"Tattoos and memories and dead skin on trial. For what it's worth it was worth all the while. It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right, I hope you had the time of your life..."

**A/N - *Sniffles* I hate writing about funerals. I have attended so many that I can recite the words D= Now that's sad! Well, hope you enjoyed! I'm off to tend to my black eye now (Y) so, until next chapter, Chao for now! (reviews very much appreciated ;D) xxx **


	20. The Return Of Icha Icha

**A/N - Right, to start off, I have an announcement. Unfortunately for us all, my exams have started at school. This means that the amount of chapters I publish will be reduced (poor you! D=) And my revision levels will be increased rather dramatically (poor me! D=) so, I'm afraid we're all kind of minor losers, but don't worry, I shall be planning in the time I have, because I have a few good ideas for the next chapter. So, on that note, welcome to Chapter 20! I hope you enjoy and in advance, I'd like to apologise about the length (That's what I said ;D) xxx**

**Disclaimer - I do not own any form of Naruto or the pairing Kakashi x Iruka (however, the person who **_**did **_**invent it is a bloody genius!)**

**This is A/N**

_This is rather exaggerated words and dreams/thoughts etc_

This is normal story.

Be warned, I'm English, we like to swear and drink tea (there will be a lot of references to coffee in this fan fiction) -_-

...

The Return of Icha Icha -

"The fact that you even turned up made this experience a little easier to swallow".

I nodded. "Really, it was no problem". Secretly, I was watching the band of people heading back to their cars.

"The after party. It sickens me that people would want to celebrate with alcohol and cake".

Mmm, cake. I could feel the saliva build up in my mouth, but, just before I dribbled, I managed to say something. "Aren't you going?"

Kakashi shook his head. "I just told you it sickens me. I'd rather celebrate in silence, not with music Faith didn't even like".

"What music _did _she like?" I asked, rather curious. Breaking Benjamin had been pretty slow, and not very 'heavy metal.'

"Everything but R&B".

"What music do _you _like?"

"Everything but R&B".

"Oh", I jumped as the engine of the funeral car chugged back into action, obviously going to pick up the next corpse. "What about the body?"

"She wanted to be scattered in the sea. She always loved the water".

I sighed and nodded again. "I'd best be getting back anyway, I kind of have marking to do". What a liar Iruka. Your just trying to get away so you can-

"-Your going to see Anko, right?"

I nodded sheepishly, as though that would make my confession any better.

"When are you going to learn that she's bad news". It wasn't a question, almost like he knew something I didn't. "She uses people".

"_You _use people".

"Please don't start that again", Kakashi moaned, grabbing me gently by the arm. "I hate arguing with you".

"Right", I pulled out of his grip, begging the man for space.

"Is that it? Right?"

"No".

"Your not making any sense".

"Neither are you".

By that point, a smile had crept over my face, despite my attempts to stop it.

"Why are you smiling?" Kakashi was smirking too, but it didn't look like he was trying to hide his.

"I don't know".

"Your still not making any sense".

"Hey, lover boys".

We both turned around to see Tsunade standing directly behind us, her face stern. "You do know flirting in a graveyard is disrespectful, right?"

"It would be the first I'd heard of it". Kakashi linked arms with me, arousing the woman's suspicion.

"Is there something going on between you two? Cause I mean, me and Jiraiya could organise a gay pride thing, if that's what you want".

"That... Won't be necessary". I pulled away from Kakashi, burning red.

"Hasn't your wife just been cremated Kakashi?"

"...Yeah". Suddenly the joy in his voice was gone, replaced by something much more miserable. "I'm just trying to get over her".

"So Iruka's Mr. Rebound?"

"No!" I slapped the woman's hands away from me. "I'm not gay, Tsunade!"

"That's not what some of your students said. I could have got you done for a lot of things that day".

I rolled my eyes, growling. "I didn't mean to do that".

"You don't speak to students like their your sex slaves".

"It was hardly like that, Tsunade", Kakashi butted in.

"That's how Kiba and a couple of others said it".

"Students like to exaggerate". Was this it? The end of my career as a Geography teacher?

"Luckily I don't go by what students say, and since a fellow teacher is sticking up for you who is quite responsible and loyal to his duties, I'm not going to do anything".

I felt relief drain out of my body in a large sigh. "Thank you".

Tsunade nodded. "I'm sorry to hear about your wife Kakashi". And then, she walked off, _through _a cluster of gravestones and _over _a heap of dead person soil.

"Do you think she's drunk?" Kakashi whispered to me.

"Yeah, I think she is".

...

My date with Anko was given up for a date at Kakashi's house.

I noticed almost instantly that, now Faith was gone, he read his porn a lot more freely.

"She restricted me to a chapter a day", Kakashi said, flicking a page. "I've read the series over 20 times and know every word, twist and turn, but every time they reduce me to tears. People tell me I'm just a dirty pervert who doesn't get enough sex, which is partly true, but I don't just read these books because their full of dirty shit. I read them because they have a great storyline".

Thanks for the book review Kakashi. "Are they romantic?" I asked out of interest.

"Of course".

I liked romance, kind of. As long as there was something manly to back up my reasons for reading it-

"-Would you like to borrow one?"

I halted, pondering in Kakashi's front room whether my male mind wanted to read porn. Of course it did. And the other, more feminine side of me wanted to research the intricate world of falling in love. Yes Kakashi, thanks, I'd love too.

"Start on the first volume, and if you want, you can borrow the rest when your finished. BUT!" He held his index finger in front of me to show off the single rule. "Do _not _damage the cover".

Flipping the orange cover over (away from the '18 and over' sign), I noticed that this book was already quite tattered.

"What do you expect? I've had them since I was 19".

I ran my hands over the faded picture of a woman running away from a man, a seemingly happy but rather angry look on her face. The cover was quite humorous and eye catching. _Anyone_ could mistake it for a children's book.

**A/N - Woo! The return of Make Out Paradise! Kakashi's just not the same without his dirty books =3 Now that the Faith scenes are over and done with, the focus is going to be purely on Kakashi X Iruka (finally, I know!) And then we can get down to a bit of yaoi business (finally, I know!) Haha. But, until next chapter, it's time for me to pull my own stitches out of my own eye, so, Chao for now! (Reviews very much appreciated) =) xxx **


	21. Coffee And Alcohol

**A/N - Right, to start off this chapter, I would like to send out an extra warning... Please do not drink as excessively as Kakashi and Iruka do in this chapter, and please do not attempt to do any of the things they do (that are mentioned) if you DO get drunk! Because the last thing I want is for you to tell your mum's and dad's that it's my fault -_- Anyway, I'm sorry to disappoint you (again!) but I refuse to put my characters into a position where they just have unruly sex (no yaoi this chapter basically). However! Something DOES happen, so read on to find out ;D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own any form of Naruto or the pairing Kakashi x Iruka (however, the person who **_**did **_**invent it is a bloody genius!)**

**This is A/N**

_This is rather exaggerated words and dreams/thoughts etc_

This is normal story.

Be warned, I'm English, we like to swear and drink tea (there will be a lot of references to coffee in this fan fiction) -_-

...

Coffee and alcohol -

"Hello?" I asked the darkness in my drunken state. "Anyone there?"

"Ello!" Kakashi jumped out from behind a curtain, impersonating the worst Yorkshire man I'd ever heard.

"Ello!" I screamed, my hands thrown out in a thumbs up.

Kakashi tried not to laugh, failing majestically, and when he tried to walk, his legs gave way, forcing him to hang onto my arm for moral support.

Unfortunately, I was in a worse state then him, and it wasn't long before we both toppled to the ground in some form of human ball. They say when your drunk you don't feel the pain, but having a 12 stone man fall on top of you still hurt.

Shrouded in darkness, nose squished, I rolled Kakashi off me, laughing hysterically as every part of my body tingled like jelly.

Kakashi just pointed and laughed at me laughing, holding his stomach, tears streaming down what I could see of his face. "'Ruka!" he gasped. "Your too much!"

I sniggered behind my hand, positively certain my creased up face would make it into 'the most unattractive thing of the year' mag.

Kakashi crawled up to me, and rubbed his shoulder against mine like a cat pleading for attention. "Meow", he purred, voice breaking as more laughter slipped from his mouth.

Again, we fell completely to the floor, bodies so weak from lack of oxygen that they refused to hold us up.

"Ahh, Iruka". Kakashi pulled my head over his and looked deeply into my eyes.

The first thing that popped into my half sober head was 'drunken kiss, drunken friggin kiss!'

"Goodnight!" He said, rather quickly, pulling my whole body over him and holding onto it like I was a teddy bear.

I lay there for seconds, listening to his suddenly deep breathing, allowing mine to level out. Eyelids growing heavy, I decided to give in on the 'all-nighter' Kakashi had also attempted but failed, like the game of cards and the cake we had also managed - kind of - to bake. Oh, and walking the dogs in the dark had been fun too.

...

I woke at 4am, still huddled in Kakashi's arms on the floor. The man beneath me was rolled up into some form of ball, and I realised that the fact I was bent off him had been the source of my pain.

Squirming, I managed to roll off him, hitting my hip painfully off the sofa.

Kakashi stirred next to me, gripping his head. "I'm never drinking again..." He vowed, attempting to get up. Giving up, he slammed his body back into the sofa that had just caused me a smacking bruise. "How you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm alright". Alcohol never seemed to have an effect on me when it was still dark. But you just wait till the sun came up. _Bam. _It was like the two substances reacted like chemicals.

"Lucky you". Kakashi continued to roll himself up so he was finally sitting, back hunched on the sofa. He sniffed, rubbing a hand through his static hair. "I feel like shit".

"Thank god it's the holidays", I agreed. Waking up for work in the morning and realising you were still hung over is something I'd done one too many times.

"I think I'm going to go to bed".

I spied sunlight through the curtains. "Do you have blackout curtains?"

The man nodded, having found his way onto unsteady feet.

"Then I'll sit on the floor". Somehow, I managed to jump up, anything to get away from the sun. Today, I was going to be a vampire. Maybe that's why vampires couldn't go out in the sun. Maybe they had hang over's all the time.

I thought all this as Kakashi nodded and beckoned for me to follow him up the stairs.

...

His bedroom was completely immaculate, much like the rest of his house. A fairly large double bed was precisely plonked in the centre of the room. A bookcase blocked one of the walls, filled with books and DVDs. A TV hung from the wall, beckoning me to watch whatever crap was on at this time in the morning. And then there was a bedside table, scattered with pictures in expensive looking frames. I couldn't quite make the photographs out, but I could tell they were of family and friends.

"Make yourself comfortable, I need to go make some coffee, you want some?"

I shook my head, taking a seat on a circular rug I'd discovered at the foot of the bed. "Fresh coffee is sure to bring on my hang over".

"You can't avoid them you know. The alcohol will circulate though your system until you either sweat or pee it out".

I quivered at the thought of sweating beer out of my skin as Kakashi disappeared behind his bedroom door.

Now, where was that remote?

...

I couldn't help but feel like a teenager at a sleepover again. Kakashi had fallen asleep on the bed - fully clothed thank goodness - and I was watching television - and discovered that the Rabbit and Gay Rabbit channels were listed in Kakashi's favourites - as quietly as possible.

Instead of watching extremely long, tedious advertisements, I managed to find children's programmes - I mean, for _really _little children - at 5.30am. Revisiting all the childhood warnings I had once ignored, I realised how much early morning TV could have helped me when I was younger. Right now, a pink haired girl and a man in extraordinarily tight leggings were teaching me how to bake the most plastic cake I'd ever seen. I hope they knew that sticking plastic in an oven was dangerous.

Just then, a teenage boy with purple hair and matching purple eye walked on set, dressed in ripped jeans and sleeveless t shirt - obviously having been designed to resemble 'punk'.

"Oh my!" The pink haired girl exclaimed, her hands cupped to her mouth very dramatically. "What happened to _you?" _

I loved how the boy was so minor he didn't even deserve a name.

"I got in a fight", he pronounced, apparently quite pleased about what looked like losing.

"You know you shouldn't fight!" Spandex man scolded.

I sighed and rolled my eyes as they began to sing and dance about how fighting was wrong. People got shot for less then this.

"What the hell are you watching?"

I turned around to Kakashi, somehow now topless, on the bed, quilt brought around his waist.

"I-I". Ok, a man of my calibre could _not _ignore that torso. Faith had been a lucky woman.

"You don't need to gawp, I'm sure you've seen a chest before".

Not a chest like _that _I haven't, Kakashi dearest. How about I just snuggle up right next to you in bed, _now_?

The man took a sip of what looked like black coffee. "I feel tonnes better".

"Good". I turned back to the TV and pulled a very unattractive face as Spandex man's crotch was thrown at my face via the screen.

"I always knew men were your thing". Kakashi had come to sit next to me on the floor, skin warm against my bare arms.

I looked at Kakashi for less then a second, before the man tackled me, breath heavy, to the floor.

**A/N - OK, I think some translations are needed here. Yorkshire people - very simply - sound like farmers. A bedside table is the equivalent of a nightstand. Rabbit and Gay Rabbit are channels pretty much dedicated to ringing people up that you see on screen and tossing off to what they say (rabbit is phoning women, Gay rabbit phoning men). So! Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and Ohhh, Kakashi just tackled Iruka to the ground, I wonder why? O.O Haha. Right, this is probably going to be the last chapter for a few days, considering I have two English exams this week (honestly, I can speak any language BUT English!) However, I shall be taking notes and stuff, so, until next chapter, wish me luck and Chao for now my pretties! (reviews very much appreciated!) =D xxx **


	22. Hold Me Now

**A/N - Ahh, that be one English exam out of the way! And now for another on Friday -_- Throughout the whole of my education, exams have been the one thing I have NOT looked forward too, considering I don't work well under pressure =/ Ahh well, we all have to do it... Anyways! Welcome to Chapter 22 *applauds self on getting so far*. Considering this is my first published fan fiction, not doing so bad, am I? Haha. Well, enjoy! Cause I sure enjoyed writing this one ;D **

**Disclaimer - I do not own any form of Naruto or the pairing Kakashi x Iruka (however, the person who **_**did **_**invent it is a bloody genius!)**

**This is A/N**

_This is rather exaggerated words and dreams/thoughts etc_

This is normal story.

Be warned, I'm English, we like to swear and drink tea (there will be a lot of references to coffee in this fan fiction) -_-

...

Hold Me Now-

I woke up what seemed to be hours later - although the clock told me it was still only 7:10 - next to Kakashi, rolled into a ball with striking resemblance to a hedgehog.

Beside me, Kakashi groaned and turned over, his forearm against his face. He inhaled deeply, topless body rippling next to mine.

"Morning 'Ruka", he sighed, turning over to look at my tired face. "You look _beautiful _in the morning".

Slapping him lightly on the cheek, I scolded him silently with the finger.

"You got rung about 20 times".

Growling, I reached over Kakashi tiredly, no longer caring that I, too, was topless. "Did I get up?" How had my phone ended up on his bedside table?

"No". Kakashi watched me check what had been exactly 20 missed calls from Anko. I'd completely forgotten that we'd arranged a 'date' at her house.

"What time did we go to bed?"

"I went to bed about 4:30 or something. You weren't gonna go to sleep so I kind of wrestled you into bed with me". He winked.

I quivered in fake repulsiveness. "Was I watching kids programmes?"

Kakashi nodded. "Kind of turned them off. Songs about not fighting annoy me".

"Do you like fighting?"

"Used too".

I shrugged my shoulders and turned over - away from Kakashi. I hated to admit it but his rather masculine bed covers were probably the best I'd ever slept in. Snuggling down, I let Kakashi's arm sneak over my waist. "...Stop creeping". I warned instead.

The arm retreated like a dog.

Suddenly, a thought crossed my mind. "We... Didn't _do _anything, right?"

"Unless rolling around on the floor giggling and playing hide and seek is the new form of sex, then I don't think so".

I sighed. "Then why aren't I wearing my shirt?"

Kakashi checked over me and smiled at the strewn up pile of cotton. "That wasn't me". He spoke innocently.

"What, did I get too hot or something?"

"Too hot indeed". Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "I think you thought I was _trying _to have sex with you, so you took it off".

"That's not like me. I think your lying".

"I can't lie".

"That's a lie in itself".

Kakashi sighed and looked me up and down. The mere sight of his gaze on me made my skin burn and tingle. "So I just wanted to see what the other teachers were hiding under their clothes, what's so bad about that?"

"We're not exactly going to be carrying bombs".

"Of course not, I just wanted to know if you worked out".

It was very apparent that I didn't. My abs were nothing to scream about and my muscular forearms were something to do with too much writing... Or wanking. And then there was the small fold of podge that layered itself over my ribs. How I'd longed to get rid of it.

"Your not actually as bad as I thought you would be". Kakashi mused, his eyes meeting mine.

"What were you expecting, Choji?"

Kakashi laughed. "The fat kid that's best friends with Shikamaru? To be honest, I don't think anyone could be as big as him".

Now come on, Choji wasn't _that _fat, although I was sure he had some kind of severe eating disorder. But compared to Kakashi, he _was _fairly large, so the man was allowed to abuse students like that.

"So, what do you think then?" I positioned myself so the man could see the full extent of my torso and the top of my hips - thanks to the somehow disposal of my belt as well.

"You could use a little bit of trimming".

"What am I, paper?"

Kakashi sniggered. "Of course not-"

We both turned as there was scratching at the door.

The instant it happened I realised it was still dark inside and out of this room. Ghouls and ghosts and _werewolves _could be roaming this place-

I screamed loudly as Kakashi's biggest dog stormed into the room, at first resembling a black, hairy wolf with it's teeth bared, reducing to an overly sized dog with it's tongue lolling out.

The 5 stone animal landed bang centre of my chest, knocking both the wind and the fear out of me.

Kakashi laughed so hard he nearly fell off the bed, having to steady himself with the dog's lead. "Oh Rex, you mangy dog!"

The dog 'woofed' in delight, holding it's lead higher.

"If you get off 'Ruka, we'll both take you for a walk".

That dog didn't like walking, all he wanted to do was sniff and eat poo.

...

"Anko?" I breathed in the early morning air, watching the sunrise, Kakashi's body black against it like an ideal silhouette.

"Where were you?"

I regretted having the speaker turned on full.

"Urm..."

"Were you with another girl!"

Kakashi had turned now, and was making his way over to me, having heard the very angry voice on the end of my line.

"No, I was-".

"Out drinking?"

Close enough. "...Yeah actually".

"With whom?"

"With me". I tried to rescue the phone out of Kakashi's hands, but the man held it out of my reach. He switched the loud speaker on, allowing me to hear.

"And who's 'me'?"

"Kakashi. You might know me. I work at the same school as you?"

There was silence. At first I worshipped Kakashi for winning a fight via phone call in less then a minute. H should be in the Guinness World Records-

"Stop using him Anko".

My breathing hitched. Anko wasn't using me, of course she wasn't!

"Why would I use Iruka?"

"For your reputation. You like sleeping around, don't you". There was no question in his voice, it was almost like a demand for her to speak the truth.

"Just because I slept with you-"

This time my breathing _stopped_.

"That's all he needed to hear..." Kakashi ended the call and turned to my shocked face. "I told you".

"She didn't openly admit it". She hadn't and would _not_ use me, Iruka Umino! I was great and worthy of a girlfriend who actually _liked_ me!

"Iruka, can't you see?".

"No! No I can't!"

By this time, the dogs had wandered back, retracing their steps to discover that their owner was about to get into a very weakly fought fight.

Kakashi clipped Rex's lead back on as sign that they were leaving once he'd finished up here.

"...I just don't get why she would". You'd never think it'd hurt. Being used by a girl you didn't like. But I guess it's just the fact I'd been nothing more then a sex toy. A sex toy in her toy box.

"It's alright, come here". Kakashi let go of the lead he was holding and held me instead, proving that he wasn't going anywhere... Not yet anyway.

His hug was perfect, his grip tight and body so close he stepped between my legs.

I hugged him back as best I could.

"It's alright Iruka", Kakashi soothed, smoothing down my hair. "It's alright, I'm here".

**A/N - How cute! This is turning more into a flipping fluff story then a yaoi -_- Woops... Ahh well, there SHALL be some, but we're just building up to it ;D (That's what all us writers say... ) Again, there will be a break between this chapter and the next, thanks to revision and re-reading a book that isn't particularly good because exams make you bore through that kind of thing. Oh, btw, wanking is an English slang word for masturbating ;D**

**So until next chapter, Chao for now my pretties! (reviews very much appreciated and thank you to everyone who has already reviewed, such lovely comments! ^_^) **


	23. Table For Two Please

**A/N - Welcome, welcome, welcome to chapter 23! If you've been reading my author's notes lately, you'll understand just why I'm kind of taking days off haha. However, I was kind of bashing Assassin's Creed today so sorry that it's late! At least I got it out and published though. I mean, come on, I could have murdered another person before I did this ;D But I didn't, so be thankful! Anyways! I kind of found it hard to start this chapter off, in fact, it took 2 attempts! (2 friggin attempts!) But I hope it turned out alright (and funny, because that's kind of the jist of this chapter ;D) Well, hope you enjoy and I'll see you on the other side! **

**Disclaimer - I do not own any form of Naruto or the pairing Kakashi x Iruka (however, the person who **_**did **_**invent it is a bloody genius!)**

**This is A/N**

_This is rather exaggerated words and dreams/thoughts etc_

This is normal story.

Be warned, I'm English, we like to swear and drink tea (there will be a lot of references to coffee in this fan fiction) -_-

...

Table for two please -

No, Kakashi was definitely _not _coming over. Well, not yet. Not while the house is in this state! Get your arse in gear Iruka! There's a man you need to impress and all you can do is sit around drinking coffee and listening to extremely cheesy English Christmas songs? You need a life young man!

Self conscious scolding me, I jumped from my seat, suddenly alert and rather alive with what seemed to be _adrenaline. _The last time I'd felt adrenaline was when I woke up next to a shirtless Kakashi. And that was week a go! A _whole week _without seeing his face! ... Well, not his face, because you can't see the bottom half of it. But who cares Iruka! Whack that hoover out! Plunge the shit out of the loo and just-just make the house look presentable! Not that's it's a house. Oh even _more_ incentive! You own an _apartment! _A very small house consisting of about 3 rooms and an airing cupboard! Come. On!

...

It took less then an hour with what seemed to be a mental boss pounding at my brain to clean the apartment.

Applauding myself with another cup of coffee and a couple of Celebrations, I managed to relax and watch a little bit of TV. Kakashi wasn't due till 7:00 anyway. It was only-

Crap.

Crap.

Crap.

_Food Iruka! _What about _food! _The man's coming for a Christmas eve dinner with you and you don't even have the candles out! You've got less then an hour to produce a meal that is _not _fish fingers! Get up and get friggin' moving!

...

The moment he knocked at my door was the moment I stopped and thought, have I done enough? Looking around, it looked like I had. But something was missing. The curtains were drawn - keeping the night out - the candles were lit, and the table was set with a steaming dinner of chicken stir fry in oyster sauce. If I had aroma sticks too the poor man would probably die. So yeah, this was it.

Breathing a nervous sigh, I opened the door, like a teenage girl opening the gateway to her first date.

"Ahh, good evening Iruka". Kakashi stepped back to take a bow, a bouquet of red roses linked under his arm.

"U-urm, hey". I gawped at his black shirt and tight but smart jeans. His converse were ever there, but a constant reminder of how boyish the man in front of me really was. His face was still hidden, but his hair soft and fresh. I could smell his aftershave from here. Why was it that his always smelt so good, and mine always smelt so... Cheap?

"Nice apron".

Shit.

_That's _what I'd forgotten!

How does a man forget to take his rather... Floral pink apron off?

"Oh". I wrestled myself out of it, revealing the white - slightly open at the top - shirt I was wearing underneath.

I smiled as Kakashi's eyes grew wide and then relaxed.

"Just one thing". He reached for the hair tie holding my ponytail in place and pulled it - very gently - out. My hair fell loose over my shoulders, a smell emitting from it that I never really remembered smelling before. It smelt of my shampoo and... Chilling stir fry.

Get that man in your house and eat Iruka! You don't want to have to microwave your food now, do you.

"Would you like to come in?"

Kakashi stepped in ahead of me, sniffing politely. "Smells great", he complimented.

"Let's just hope it tastes the same", I murmured, accepting the roses.

...

I let Kakashi choose his seat, not that there was much to choose from. He could either face me or he could face me. Simple. No escaping eye contact tonight 'Mr. Hatake'.

Instead of small talk, as true men, we tucked straight in. Luckily, the noodles were soft and the meat tender. Kakashi had been lucky. Normally I get complaints about my food being so horrifically bad it should be illegal.

"You know something Iruka?" Kakashi pointed his fork at me.

"I know a lot, yes".

The man in front of me smiled. "You should probably be a cook, or a maid or something".

"There's a rather large difference between cook and maid", I frowned. I couldn't imagine myself in some form of frilly dress...

"Well, your a good cook, hence cook, and your gay and apparently like to clean-" Kakashi looked about himself. "-So you should be a maid".

"I'm happy being a Geography teacher thank you very much."

"Suit yourself". The man took another forkful of noodles off his plate. "But I bet you look great in a dress".

The words shocked me, but it didn't deter me from what I saw Kakashi do. "There's no way your eating with a mask on... What are you doing with the food?"

Kakashi glanced up at me innocently. "Eating it". He tried to fit his latest forkful of noodles into his mouth without removing his mask.

I sighed and looked down the side of my chair.

There, at the foot of the table, was one of Kakashi's hounds...

**A/N - Baha! Kakashi you funny one you ;D It was actually quite hard figuring out how to plan that... How **_**could **_**Kakashi eat with his mask on? Why, he could feed it to a hound, of course! Right, well, now this chapter's over, I'm off to sort out an argument between what seems to be every single one of my friends. (Honestly, if you ever get the choice of having one friend or 20... Pick one, then it's only you who argues with them -_-) Thanks for reading this chapter and, until the next, Chao for now! (Reviews very much appreciated, and thanks so much to everyone who already has!) Oh, P.s. Sorry for this chapter being slightly shorter then the others, I needed to find a good place to stop ^_^ Oh, and another p.s. Celebrations are basically small chocolates we get in tubs and boxes here in England! Their tasty =D xxx **


	24. The ExAssassin

**A/N - Aha! Welcome my students - of my not so great writing - to Chapter 24! I know... It has been almost a week (A WEEK?) Since you so much as heard from me! But it IS exam period and... Well... I've been very busy revising (bashing Assassin's Creed *ahem*) But yes, I hope my lovely readers will forgive me! D= I cannot guarantee this chapter will be amazing, as I've just had a rather exhausting English assessment today -_- But I tried! Promise! =D Enjoy fellow KakaIru fans and I'll see you on the other side! xxx**

**Disclaimer - I do not own any form of Naruto or the pairing Kakashi x Iruka (however, the person who **_**did **_**invent it is a bloody genius!)**

**This is A/N**

_This is rather exaggerated words and dreams/thoughts etc_

This is normal story.

Be warned, I'm English, we like to swear and drink tea (there will be a lot of references to coffee in this fan fiction) -_-

...

The Ex Assassin-

"How you can openly say you like my food when you haven't even tried it is beyond me", I sniggered. "Your such a liar".

"Excuses have always been my forte". Kakashi shrugged.

"That wasn't an excuse...is lying your forte too?"

Kakashi shook his head. "I just don't show anyone my face".

"Why not?" I was curious as to why the man with the mask never showed his features. Was he ugly or something?

"I'm just ashamed".

"Of your face?"

He shook his head. "Of my father... I look a lot like him".

"Surely your father wasn't _that _much of a disgrace?"

Kakashi set his knife and fork down, pushing his plate away. "Lovely meal, my dog really enjoyed it".

I stopped him as he got up, holding his arm with my hand. "Answer my question. Why are you so secretive?"

"Is that the question you want answering, or the one before?"

"Both".

"You asked me to answer one".

"Answer both".

Kakashi sighed and looked upwards to the ceiling, having heard my neighbours banging around.

"My dad committing suicide is shameful because he did it without thinking. He basically got bullied by his colleagues and then decided he'd had enough of life. It's not as if I had a mother. It was a selfish, stupid and shameful act. Until I meet him in death, I'll always be ashamed".

"Then how do you eat?"

"On my own it doesn't matter. I have no mirrors. That way I don't have to look at my father's face in my reflection".

"Oh". Cool story bro. "It sounds like you want to tell me more".

"Let me ask you a question first". Kakashi turned to me, his hand sliding up to cover mine and bring it away from his arm. "Were you a ninja at some point?"

I still didn't understand when being a ninja had become blasphemy, but something stopped me for a second, allowing my brain to think. Should I tell him? Would he - as a fellow ninja - kill me where I stood? "...I was".

"Thought so". The man sneered. "When I was ANBU-"

"-You were ANBU?" Shock. Horror. Faint. Not that I was surprised. With his lean body and his piercing eyes that looked as though they'd seen enough death for several people.

"Yes", he laughed. "Why are you so surprised?"

"I just... Never thought I'd meet one... You were all secretive and stuff".

"Gee, sounds like you want my autograph".

I'd only just realised the warmth I was feeling up my arm. Kakashi's hand was so hot, but not sweaty. On a cold day, it would be perfect to hold onto...

"I noticed you once or twice. You haven't changed all that much".

_Kakashi _noticed _me? _Of all the people in ANBU, it just _had _to be the man I happened to dream about nearly every single night.

"You used to work for the Hokage every once in a while. Sometimes I'd take scrolls off you and such, but you never noticed me". He smiled at the memory.

"Your masks used to scare me". Trust me, once your faced with a stupidly scary porcelain mask in the shape of an animal head, your scarred for life. "Anyway, what was it you were going to tell me?" I was eager, jumping at the thought.

"I don't want to talk about it".

"You have to tell me now that you said you would". I felt like a teenage girl asking her crush just what he thought of her. How childish Iruka. But even my conscience wanted to know.

"Fine". Kakashi sighed again, nestling down into a seat.

I was still standing over him, hand in his.

"I'm ashamed of myself too".

_That _I found hard to believe. This beautiful specimen who should have been a model was _ashamed _of himself?

"I'm just ashamed of who I was. I shouldn't have killed all the people I did. I was selfish and used to pretty much kill any thief - be it child or adult - that stole. If I caught them, they were dead".

Cringing, my mind quivered as I held his hand, thinking of all the people he'd killed, how much blood had stained these fingers.

"So I hid my face to hide the shame. Nobody really recognised me. I was pretty much invisible, and I liked it that way. It was only when I was a Jonine that I contemplated taking it off".

"And why didn't you?"

"Stuff happened".

"Stuff?"

"I really don't want to go through all that, it's a long story".

"I've got time".

...

So Kakashi told me his life story, every hour of every day of every month of every year. He confessed his sins, his adultery and his unhealthy obsession for porn. He told me of Obito and Rin, their deaths and Minato - Naruto's father. He told me of his ANBU days and his gay episode with Yamato - whoever that was - which had quickly ended but ended well. And then he told me how he became a teacher - fed up of his assassin days and the blood and the hiding. He wanted to teach kids about the world, but ended up in Chemistry for his vast knowledge of chemicals and paper bombs. I was surprised nobody had found him out, or at least questioned his expertise. But no, he got away with everything.

"And then I met you", he ended softly, standing up again. He was definitely taller then me, about 3 inches taller to be exact. "Kind, easy to wind up Dolphin".

The clock chimed twelve. Don't let this be like the fairytales, I pleaded as Kakashi's mask came ever closer. Please don't make me leave.

"Iruka", Kakashi whispered in my ear. "I dare you to kiss me".

**A/N - I apologise for the shortness of this chapter, but my writing stamina is pretty much game over - You can tell I've been on the Xbox -_- Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, but! I have bad news =( It will be another week before I write another chapter (it makes me feel extremely guilty to say it) because I have 3 exams this week and the start of next week and considering their not testers (mocks) I kind of have to pummel through revision books and ride the waves of the internet. However, I hope this chapter will keep you slightly on edge (cliff-hanger!) but until next chapter, Chao for now my pretties! (Reviews very much appreciated - thanks to those who have already reviewed ^_^) xxx**


	25. Good Boy Turned Bad

**A/N - Well, after a week of exams, their nearly all over (until March -_-) and now I've been put in for a friggin' maths boot camp! How I'm going to survive a full 5 days of pure intensive maths is beyond me! Ahh well, I'll have my fan fictions to keep me going =D Which reminds me, after this endearing fan fiction right here (which is actually about to take a nasty turn in a couple of chapters!) I will be starting a new KakaIru fan fiction, only based in the past (when Kakashi's an ANBU and Iruka's a trainee teacher), so, can't wait for that! But, as the present, here is the latest chapter of HDQ! **

**Disclaimer - I do not own any form of Naruto or the pairing Kakashi x Iruka (however, the person who **_**did **_**invent it is a bloody genius!)**

**This is A/N**

_This is rather exaggerated words and dreams/thoughts etc_

This is normal story.

Be warned, I'm English, we like to swear and drink tea (there will be a lot of references to coffee in this fan fiction) -_-

**...**

Good Boy Turned Bad -

I counted the clock's twelve chimes, stalling time and my decision. If I kissed him now, I could probably have everything I'd dreamed about for several weeks - maybe more. But if I didn't kiss him, I'd keep my sexuality. I didn't particularly want to be gay, although I'd come to the decision that I must've bent some way or another. And then there was the fact that all the rumours would be true. If I kissed Kakashi now, Kiba's theory from last week would come true, considering we'd 'probably snogged in your apartment' according to the boy in a love triangle of his own.

But what if I disappointed him? Would it really disappoint him if I refused and asked for a 'truth' instead? Not that this _was _a childish game of truth and dare...

"Give me a truth instead", I answered, smirking.

Kakashi breathed a laugh. "Am I going to have to force you to come out?"

"Maybe", I teased, leaning closer. My skin was tingling all over, like I'd been run through with a sexual ghost.

Kakashi cocked his head, smirk growing. "Fine", he said, pushing himself up and walking towards the door.

"Oh Kakashi, I didn't mean you had to leave-"

"-Relax".

And the room was darkness.

It took my eyes what seemed like an eternity to adjust. The chairs next to me became shadows and the walls became riddled with monsters. "K-Kakashi... I don't like the dark, where are you?"

"Right. Here".

I could hear his voice behind me, soft and almost purring. I turned. There was nobody there. "Alright, I know you were in ANBU and all, but stop playing tricks on me!"

"You were a ninja too Iruka, right?"

I nodded, as if I expected him to see it.

"Then do something about it".

I quivered. My ninja days, much like Kakashi's, were over. How he was still so good at it, I had no idea. Playing ninja, I remembered. Just play ninja.

Ninja was a game I'd played in 'little' school. You'd basically run around acting big and intimidating the other kids. Not that all ninja were 'big' of course. Kakashi had quite the small frame.

"Right!" I stood, voice majestic and loud enough to scare the people above and below me. "Where are you Hatake? I'm coming to get you..." I stormed aimlessly and heavily around the room, bashing into every object that seemed to move into my path.

There was a girly giggle from somewhere to my right. "Your too good, Iruka", Kakashi taunted in a very childish, feminine voice. "Mind you, I like this idea of role-playing".

I stopped in my tracks. Role-playing? Really? Is that what we were doing?

"Iruka".

The lights turned on.

I inhaled Kakashi's deodorant, a beautifully manly smell. I was level with his nose. A pale nose with perfect skin, and a mouth just below that was thin and almost nude against his colouring.

"You wanted a truth right?"

I nodded, taken aback by the beauty of his face.

"Would you hit me if I kissed you?"

I shook my head slowly, watching his lips get ever closer. Closer still. Until I could feel their soft skin against mine.

He breathed first, giving me the space to run away if I needed too. But I didn't. I stayed put. Frozen. If Kakashi did it first he was the gay one-

All thoughts cut sharply from my mind as Kakashi's tender and moist mouth licked across my lips. His breath was warm and minty, his breathing slightly ragged.

I didn't kiss back for a while, still taking in the fact that a man could kiss like this. I thought men - other then me - kissed roughly and hungrily, not passionately and softly.

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, tangling my long fingers in Kakashi's hair and kissing back.

His lips turned up into a smile as we kissed, hands wandering over my back and torso.

Our lips became firmer against the other, and they started to kiss places other then the mouth. We linked our necks and kissed down each other's jugulars, like swan's in an elegant mating dance.

I could feel every muscles tensing in his neck, pulling tightly underneath my teeth.

Kakashi bit and sucked lightly on my collarbone, leaving his mark for the morning.

I cringed lightly, allowing his body to struggle in, closer to mine.

When I was in his lap, we both started to undo the others shirts - a very hard job, if ever I'd done one.

Beneath his shirt, Kakashi was angelically coloured and muscular to the point of godliness. Me? I was feeble in comparison with my tanned skin and-

"I love how your not as strong as me", Kakashi whispered into my stomach, somehow managing to bend his back that far. "It makes me think you'd be the woman in this relationship".

Relationship? "There _is_ no relationship", I protested.

Kakashi straightened and looked me in the eye. "I didn't think you were the type for one night stand's Iruka", he smirked.

"This isn't a one night stand", I complained, sighing as Kakashi left another one of his mark's on my neck.

"Then what is it?" He mumbled, growling against my skin.

"Just a bit of fun", I replied, proud of myself for saying it.

**A/N - This was such a hard chapter to write after that cliff hanger last week! D= I'm exhausted! And I fear it's not as exciting as I hoped! Ahh well, I tried, and you can't blame a girl for trying now. Iruka's suddenly changed into a bit of a dirty boy! And it appears he wants nothing but sex from Kakashi D= The sexual predator! Where's it going to lead? I'm not actually too sure... Haha. Well, until next chapter, my mind is going to be buzzing over uncontrollably, fizzing with physics and KakaIru! I think it's time I did some research ;) Chao for now my pretties! (Reviews very much appreciated and thanks to everyone who has already reviewed ^_^)** xxx


	26. Merry Christmas Everyone

**A/N - Exams! Are. Over! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Until March... -_- I always manage to burst my own bubble, oh well! To celebrate the end of the first series of my dreaded science exams, I wrote a chapter for you guys so you could share my joy! (And also because I have far too much spare time again now!) So you can expect a couple more chapters a week! Unless I have homework of course! Sooo, welcome to chapter 26! The morning after the night before which so happens to be Christmas! Enjoy my pretties! ^_^ **

**Disclaimer - I do not own any form of Naruto or the pairing Kakashi x Iruka (however, the person who **_**did **_**invent it is a bloody genius!)**

**This is A/N**

_This is rather exaggerated words and dreams/thoughts etc_

This is normal story.

Be warned, I'm English, we like to swear and drink tea (there will be a lot of references to coffee in this fan fiction) -_-

...

Merry Christmas, Everyone -

"A little bit of fun?" I remember him saying, as he pulled away from my body, smirking. "Is that what this is to you?"

I'd nodded, eyes closed. What was this sensation? I'd never felt it with any girl before. Maybe it was the fact that this was man on man action. Maybe that's why it had felt so... Masculine and rough.

The bed had rocked under our weight as I bent over and received something far better then that of my dreams.

As Kakashi penetrated over and over again, I couldn't help but think: 'What the hell, I've been good till now'. Because what we'd been doing had truly felt bad, but not wrong. Like we were the two bad boys of our class getting it on when all the teachers had left. What a sexy thought, I had imagined, trying to think of the bed as a polished desk and the bed covers as sheets of paper crumpling under my fists.

"I'm gonna cum", Kakashi whispered, trying to preserve himself for a second longer.

I'd braced myself, and the orgasm was beautifully loud.

...

'All my life, I've been good, but now, oh baby I'm thinking what, the hell?'

I slammed the alarm to make it shush. Moaning, I turned over, allowing the warmth of a body next to me make all the receptors in my brain react. There's a man. In your bed, Iruka. Get him out.

Jumping, I swung back the covers to reveal a very naked but wonderfully warm Kakashi lying on his stomach, one eye staring up at me.

"Something wrong, Iruka?" He sat up, the bed covers threatening to reveal more then they probably should. "What are you panicking about?"

"Y-You", I stuttered. "What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

Kakashi breathed a laugh into his hand. "We did stuff last night, don't you remember?"

I vaguely did. If you called the crumpling of paper and a polished desk remembering. Wait, that wasn't part of what _actually _happened. Oh man, I could only remember what I'd _imagined_.

"Of course if you want me to leave-" Kakashi got up, his back to me, the start of his strangely attractive bum crack in view.

"-No!" I jumped forwards, gripping onto his strong arm. "I don't want you to leave". What's he going to do Iruka? He can't exactly stay here _forever. _He has no clothes, no toothbrush, no gel, no nothing. Although, now you think about it Iruka, his hair hadn't felt like he _used _gel. And this morning it looks exactly the same as last night.

"I'll have to go at some point", Kakashi sighed, slipping his trousers over a very small waist.

"I know". What day was it today? I pondered.

"Merry Christmas Iruka", Kakashi said, nodding at my calendar. "Doing anything special?"

I shook my head. "I don't really do much for Christmas.

"Good". Kakashi said it with such sincerity that I didn't really know how to perceive it.

"Cause I've got nobody to spend it with this year".

Oh, Faith. Christmas had touched a button on Kakashi's brain. Well done Santa, now see where your fat red belly's got us?

"What are you proposing?" I picked up some fresh clothes from a chair, realising that I too, was naked. How Kakashi had managed to keep a straight face at my well... _thing _was beyond me.

"That you come back to mine and we have a good time". The man smiled at me as I pulled on a loose t shirt. "Robes, slippers, presents and all".

Well Kakashi dearest...

"How could I refuse?"

...

I hadn't actually gotten Kakashi anything for Christmas, but I could give him something belated... If it still counted.

His house was warm and welcoming, despite it being empty for the night. Normally you could tell if a bed or a room hadn't been stepped in, but in this place, you couldn't.

To the right of Kakashi's living space was a small memorial for Faith. As he passed it, Kakashi glanced at a single portrait picture and sighed. "Miss you", he whispered, planting an index finger over her cheek.

Instead of carrying on his mourning, the man turned to me and ran a hand through his hair. "Right", he said. "Let's get the dogs in".

...

"Rex, down!" I scolded, laughing as the bulldog thanked me for a bone I hadn't actually brought him.

Kakashi chuckled to himself, the other seven dogs surrounding his lap on the floor, a mass of shredded wrapping paper at his feet. Each chewed their dry hide happily, leaving slobber patches where the food was obviously too good for any human to miss.

"Urm, Iruka". Kakashi reached behind him, underneath the sofa. "I actually got you something".

Blushing, I reached forward for the small box wrapped in bright paper and a ribbon. "You really didn't have too".

"Of course I did!" Kakashi scolded, jumping forwards defensively. "Your my friend!"

I flinched. "But _I_ didn't get _you_ anything..."

"Bah, don't worry about it 'Ruka".

I cocked my head and smiled at the new nickname he'd accustomed to me.

"Well, go on, open it!"

I held my hands up in surrender, showing I was taking my time before tucking into the delicate wrapping. I peeled one edge off first, and then another. The box was taking shape and colour. A deep green shone back at me, with a small, golden catchment that kept it closed. I undid it, revealing the silver bracelet inside.

"Kakashi", I breathed, marvelling at it's beauty and most probably how much it had cost him.

"Just a little present to say thanks", he smiled.

"Will you help me put it on?" I asked, having already attempted and failed. "What, right now?" The man seemed surprised.

"Of course!" I mimicked. "I always put things on as soon as I get them".

"Even if they can't be worn?" Kakashi smirked, shuffling closer to do the same golden catchment up that was on the box. "Silver suits you".

"Thanks". I held the bracelet to the light. One of the dogs sniffed it, detesting the stench of new metal before sitting at the foot of Kakashi's figure, wagging it's tail.

"Alright", Kakashi laughed as the others joined it. "We'll have our yearly walk into town".

"Town?" I asked.

"Yeah, town, centre of Konoha... We work there?"

"Oh, right". But it wasn't the location that bothered me.

It was the people. What if they guessed I'd had sex with Kakashi last night? What if they could tell by the look in my eyes, my posture? What if the rumours started to spread?

**A/N - Right, well, I apologise for it not being as exciting as the chapters before it, but, that's life sometimes! Anyway, I have a wonderfully strange and unexpected twist for next chapter, so, stay tuned! =D Ahh, Kakashi's past excites me! (not like that dirty readers -_-) It's very interesting and you can add bits here and there! Ahh, well, until next chapter then my dearest readers, Chao for now! (Reviews very much appreciated and thanks so so much to all those who have already reviewed! ^_^) xxx **


	27. The ExpelledAssassin

**A/N - Boom! Chapter 27 on a Saturday morning! I was going to write it last night but kind of got caught up in watching Jaws 3 and The World's Scariest near Misses (got my heart pounding that did!) Honestly though, I would not recommend Jaws 3... Number 1 was definitely the best... Well, I hope you all had a good week (or few days without this fic) and I'm sorry it's been a while again. I thought I'd be back to writing chapters daily, but school's kind of bogged me down with intense amounts of homework. If I ever become Prime Minister, I'm going to abolish it! But, for now, here's Chapter 27, enjoy my loves and I'll see you on the other side! =D **

**Disclaimer - I do not own any form of Naruto or the pairing Kakashi x Iruka (however, the person who **_**did **_**invent it is a bloody genius!)**

**This is A/N**

_This is rather exaggerated words and dreams/thoughts etc_

This is normal story.

Be warned, I'm English, we like to swear and drink tea (there will be a lot of references to coffee in this fan fiction) -_-

...

The Expelled-Assassin -

Frost threatened to bite my cheeks off, whilst the dog I was holding threatened to bite my hand off. We were strolling through a snow scattered field, the sky grey and wintry, threatening about another 5-10 cm of white powder. Oh how us tanned people hated the snow.

"Come on Iruka, it's not that cold". Kakashi shuffled closer as his dog tried to pull away. "Do you want my jacket?"

I blushed at the thought. Isn't that what couples did on first dates? Although, me and Kakashi had already had sex, so first dates were kind of out of the question.

Being the man, I shook my head. "I'll live".

"If you say so". Kakashi strolled ahead, almost skipping as Rex pulled him harder.

Easy for you to say 'if you say so' Kakashi, _your _the one with the mask on.

Mind you, Kakashi _had _given me a plain red scarf to wear. Maybe if I mimicked him,...

Kakashi looked over his shoulder as I galloped behind him, muffling for the dog to stop pulling me.

He laughed hysterically at my now-covered-with-a-scarf face. "You look hilarious", he breathed, breath forming a cloud of steam.

"Says you", I nodded at him, trying to put as much emotion as I could into my eyebrows. How the man did it, I had no idea.

"At least mine fits". He pulled the mask away from his face and released it, to show how the bit of stretchy material clung to his cheekbones without squashing his nose.

I shrugged. "At least I'm warmer now".

"Yeah", Kakashi said, bending down to let Rex off his lead, motioning for me to do the same.

The other five dogs were pounding around the field already, panting and rolling in the snow. I shivered at the sight of their damp coats. How they enjoyed this walk was beyond me.

...

We reached the village just east of town within a couple of minutes. Taking fields was obviously a shortcut.

I waved at a couple of the locals I knew, such as the baker and the butcher. They waved back absentmindedly, the shock of a frozen morning obviously still running through them.

Kakashi seemingly ignored all of the people around him, like some kind of anti social teenager. _I_ ignored _him_, having too much trouble clinging onto the two dogs pulling me down the road.

...

The town took us another 10 minutes, and by this time, the insides of my legs were itching and my fingers were about ready to fall off. Again, Kakashi had come prepared, with his gloves and scarf, mask and some kind of body warmer. What I could see of his cheeks were as pale as always, and what I could see of his fingers were also pale. The man _had_ to be a walking radiator.

"Right". Kakashi stopped outside a shop. "I need to get some dog food".

"Can I come in?"

"Of course". Kakashi glanced down at me, as though he had been thinking aloud before.

"Dogs are _allowed _in this shop?" I asked, searching for a sign that would mean they weren't.

"It's a pet shop, isn't it?" Kakashi double checked the sign on top of the shop, making sure he was actually standing outside the right building.

"Yeah but-"

"-Then they're allowed, just bring them in".

The automatic doors opened. A woman and her Chihuahua - a stupid rat looking dog - exited, giving Kakashi's dogs probably one of the most fearful looks I'd ever seen. It made me feel powerful, to be holding a bunch of dogs that seemed to be so feared.

"Right", Kakashi said again, having ignored yet _another _person. "Dog food".

...

Now we didn't have the dogs to worry about. No. Now it was the several bags of dog food weighing just about every ounce of energy I had left to the ground.

"Do you need me to carry that?" Kakashi asked, spotting my struggle through the corner of his eye.

"No, no, it's fine". I refused, _refused_ to let him have the better of me. He was _not _the man in this non existent relationship!

"Hey, aren't you that guy?" A person asked, standing in our path.

I stepped back at the mere amount of people crowding us all of a sudden. Where had they all come from?

"Weren't you expelled from Konoha?" Hands reached out to grab us, like we were treasure.

"Urm, no, you've got me mistaken". Kakashi was stepping back too, his hand slipping into mine. Was that fear?

"But you look just like him! Mask and all!" A stocky man said.

"What are they on about Kakashi?" I asked, a waver in my voice.

"Kakashi! That's the one!" A bald man stepped in front of the others. "You!" He pointed an accusing finger at Kakashi, who cowered behind me, trying to hide his face more then it already was. "Your the ANBU that got thrown out 10 years ago!"

Angry faces crowded around us. What exactly had Kakashi done wrong?

The grip on my hand tightened further before there was nothing but chill air.

I turned just as Kakashi rounded a corner, out of sight.

**A/N - Do you see what I did with the title now? First there was The Ex-Assassin, and now it's evolved into the **_**Expelled **_**Assassin. Oh, clever me and my titles eh? Well, you'll have to ignore it if this is a bit of a cheesy chapter, but I don't like writing just romantic things. I like there to be a bit of action in between (And there's the fact I've just got in from my run and pretty much got as much frostbite as Iruka). Again, I've kind of stuck my nose into Kakashi's past ;) But, if you read my A/N's often, you'll understand that you'll be finding out **_**why**_** Kakashi got expelled in my next fan fiction (and slightly in this one). But, that's it for now my friends, so, until next chapter, Chao for now my pretties! Xxx (Reviews very much appreciated, thanks so much to everyone who already has, they've all been so lovely! ^_^) **


	28. Until The End

**A/N - Hello there again! I come bearing news! But you'll have to read the chapter to find out what it is ;D (Mwahahaha, what a cruel author I am!) I haven't really been up to much so there's not really all that much I can talk about this chapter... And I'm really excited about writing this so I'm just going to get on with it ;D See you on the other side!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own any form of Naruto or the pairing Kakashi x Iruka (however, the person who **_**did **_**invent it is a bloody genius!)**

**This is A/N**

_This is rather exaggerated words and dreams/thoughts etc_

This is normal story.

Be warned, I'm English, we like to swear and drink tea (there will be a lot of references to coffee in this fan fiction) -_-

**...**

Until The End-

I sped ahead, but the growing angry mob followed, yelling Kakashi's nicknames, alias' and abuse. Every so often, out of the corner of my eye, I'd spy a couple more people join the running gang behind me.

Just what had Kakashi done that made _this_ many people _this _angry? Granted that some were joining in just to be a part of the action, but most of them seemed to be controlled by envy or anger or some form of negative emotion. Some were female, but most were stocky men with bulging biceps and snarling mouths lined with rotting or golden teeth.

In the split second that I was running, I imagined being chased by pirates, only I wasn't the one they were after, and non of them reminded me remotely of Captain Jack Sparrow.

Kakashi? Where have you gone? I asked the sky, looking for any sign that he would fly above me. Kakashi?

**...**

How had he got so far in such a short amount of time. I mean, I know he had been an ANBU, but that didn't mean he should be superhuman. Wait. Maybe that was the reason people were after him. Maybe they wanted his power! Could he fly?

I shook my head angrily. Why are you worrying about such stupid things like that? There's a man - who you should outwardly admit you love - fighting for his life somewhere all alone and you have no idea where he is! Get your arse in gear and keep searching!

By now the mob had given up, the brawly men panting and heaving and threatening to throw up over all the women. Even the people waiting for the crash of battle stopped, not daring to follow me any further without the guidance of their tough buddies.

Now I could focus on finding Kakashi without interruption.

**...**

My breath was forming steam on the air, lungs aching and stomach burning. Cramps made of lactic acid formed in my thighs and calves, threatening to stop me whilst I paid back my oxygen debt. Instead of stopping though, I continued onwards, resulting in breathing harder and faster, which only made my head feel lighter.

Fuzz formed in front of my eyesight, forcing me to stop and shrink against a wall, panting even though my throat was dried out and my tongue felt like sandpaper.

Where had he managed to get too? I'd been running for less then 5 minutes, which should have given me enough time to catch up with him. Although, there were walls he could climb and skips he could hide in. Cars he could hitch a ride in and taxis he could call. Why, Kakashi was probably half way across the continent by now.

That thought alone spurred me back onto my feet, like a jockey who had just fallen off his horse and was prepared to get back on.

If Kakashi was going someplace else, at least let me say goodbye...

**...**

I rounded another corner, desperate to find him. Surely the man couldn't have found his way around the village in 10 minutes? Surely not... Although, he probably knew it like the back of his hand...

Maybe I'd missed him-

"Iruka!" Kakashi hissed, pulling me into him so hard that it hurt when we clashed.

I stared up, feeling his chest and arms to make sure his muscles were just as prominent as I remembered.

"Your shaking..." He soothed, brushing down my hair. He stopped at the bobble, pulling it out and marvelling at the beauty of my locks.

"Why are they after you?" I ignored his hungry looks.

"I've done bad things... Things outside of ANBU that maybe I shouldn't have. I took advantage of my status and used it against people. Not that I was disrespectful or anything. People just... Hate me". He sounded rushed, as though there was a lot to say but he couldn't quite fit it all in.

"Why-?"

"-Look, Iruka".

I could hear their voices now, thick and angry, like wolves closing in on a Caribou.

"-This might be the last time we see each other-"

"-No!" I cried, pushing my head into his chest as some form of head butt. "Your not going to leave me just as soon as we've met!"

Kakashi sighed, his hand resuming it's stroking. "What a cruel twist of fate..." He muttered above me.

I nodded, refusing to let go of his body warmer.

"How things can change so quickly..."

I nodded again, hands tightening around the man, mind chilling to the fact that this was probably the last time I'd ever see him again. "...I love you", I muttered, voice muffled against fabric.

"Sorry?" Kakashi whispered, shock and fear a mixture in his throat.

"I love you", I said, louder this time. "I don't know how or why but I love you. I'm _in_ love with you. And now you've got to leave and I'll never see you again-"

My voice cut short as cold lips meshed against mine. A tear trickled over my cheek from his face. It tasted of salt as it fell into my mouth. I sobbed gently, mouth agape against his, our teeth colliding. No sound escaped Kakashi's figure, only tears falling and hitting the snow, melting it to water.

"Iruka..." he whispered, voice thin and frail. "Run".

It was a weak order which I did not obey.

"Run!" He yelled against my face, pushing my body away from his.

Tripping backwards forced me into a blurry run. But as I left the man, I took in the last remnants of his face I'd ever see. His nose, his mouth and his slightly flushed cheeks. His hair and his red eye. Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja... I remembered now. Not a teacher or a school boy, but a ninja.

The sound of an arrow slicing the air forced my eyes closed. Squinting, I imagined with gritted teeth Kakashi falling to the ground, pain and anguish written on his bare face. I couldn't really imagine anything else, or what could have happened next. My mind was blank, black.

**...**

However, I received news that night that Kakashi Hatake the Copy Ninja... was dead.

**A/N - WHAT A CRUEL TWIST OF FATE INDEED! I don't even know why I wrote this**! **It almost made me cry! But now I read through it I realise it could symbolise how quickly everything can change if you don't really know somebody. I'm sorry if some of my readers found this a disappointing ending. But! There's more! That's right! You MUST read the prologue and you'll understand my intentions! That was my news btw ;D Well until the prologue my lovelies, Chao for now! (Reviews very much appreciated and thanks so, so, so much to those who have already reviewed! I've enjoyed reading every single one of them! ^_^) xxx  
><strong>


	29. Prologue

Prologue -

"Doctor!" A nurse rounded the corner of her grounds, skidding on the slippery floor.

Patients dodged out of her way to avoid the clipboard and pen she was holding.

"Doctor!" She screamed again, willing any person in a white coat or surgical mask to appear.

"What is it?" A man grabbed her by the arm to stop the rampaging woman from going any further.

"It's Kakashi Hatake!"

"What?" The man didn't need to see or hear any more about Kakashi Hatake. He was a dead man. As dead as all the others.

"H-His body", the nurse rambled, clawing her words from the air.

"What about his body?" So it may have started rotting already... That would be the poison from the dart.

"I-it's gone!"

The man in the white lab coat and surgical mask paused, disbelief shooting into his eyes. "G-Gone?" He stumbled.

The nurse nodded.

"And Sakura Haruno, Sai and Naruto Uzumaki have gone too..."

...

**Disclaimer - I do not own any form of Naruto or the pairing Kakashi x Iruka (however, the person who **_**did **_**invent it is a bloody genius!)**

**This is A/N**

_This is rather exaggerated words and dreams/thoughts etc_

This is normal story.

Be warned, I'm English, we like to swear and drink tea (there will be a lot of references to coffee in this fan fiction) -_-

**A/N - That's it! That's the very sudden end to this fan fiction! The official end! I'm actually quite sad =( But just think! I've left the grounds wide open. There's so many ways I can branch off from this (which I will!) And, as many of you know, I'm starting another Fan Fiction soon in which Kakashi is ANBU (approx 18) and Iruka is finishing university/training to be a teacher (probably about 17). It'll probably be in more Konoha style without cars and such, but I'm hoping it's going to link into this fiction a little bit. And then I could write some more stuff! Like a Naruto x Kiba x Sasuke fic (remember the side pairing?) And well, there's a lot that I could still write about Kakashi ;D Maybe I'll write a one shot about him and Yamato... Hmm, not sure ^_^ But now I'm all excited again at the possibilities! Woo!**

**Right, well, since this is the end of a fan fiction (my first one!) I'd like to thank every single one of the people who have read through this with me as I wrote it (and the people who read it now!) But it's time for me to change it's status to 'complete' and also thank every single one of the people who have reviewed to give me positive feedback. Honestly, without watchers and fans, I'd never have been able to write a whole fan fiction! You guys really don't realise how much you contribute to helping us writers. If your my number one fan, trust me, I'm yours too ;D**

**Right, well, until the next Fan Fiction, Chao for now my lovelies! xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
